Little Secret
by Nellynee
Summary: It all started with a voice, and as things escalated, Danny's paranoia has caused him to push everyone away. But that dosen't matter to him, bacause all he needed was his little secret. DPxDF maybe some DxS [new summary]
1. Prologue

First things first, this is my first story and i ask that you please be kind, i don't mind criticism, but please I am new, to writing.

Disclaimer: Danny phantom and anything associated with it dose not belong to me, except for the cool shirts i made in art. Any other references belong to respected owners

Rated because i am unsure as of yet where this story is going and what i may put in it,

Pairings: DFxDP maybe DxS, others latter, may latter become crossover.

Prologue:

Danny's pov:

I can't remember when it started, the voice. Wait, wait, yes I could, less than a year ago when I spliced myself, or more after to be more specific. But no, thats not right, it had just gotten louder, it was there before, long before, just fading in over time. But when I had finally rejoined with my other half, the voice was furious. He had screamed and hollered all night, I new if he could see Phantom, as I myself had dubbed him, I knew he would be crying, I could feel it.

Yes it was Phantom, I know that for sure. Not to long ago, while talking through that special little that Phantom himself had discovered, it had just sort of happened, one moment I was lying there talking to myself, as I believed it to be and the next there I, or he, yes he, was. I had taken some time to get used to but he explained everything, about what and who he as, kinda, hard to swallow but i managed.

I'm keeping Phantom from Sam and Tucker, from everyone. I know I could tell them but I feel that he is my secret. We're just starting to work things out. Besides, its pretty useful when he can float there with an invisible book and read the answerers to the test to you. Still haven't got him to do it though.

I think I'll keep him my little secret just a little bit longer.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Next chapter: the first time Phantom appears before Fenton.

What do you think, they'll defiantly be longer and more in story form next chapter

And now just to annoy you! READ AND REVEIW


	2. Going Nuts

I realize that I make a reference to an event that occurs AFTER this chapter in the show, deal with it cause I don't care.

I'm sorry for not updating but I needed to fix the prologue first,

Oh, and this kinda takes place before the prologue I guess, I don't know I guess takes place shortly after Identity Crisis.

I'm pretty sure I said that the next chapter would be of the first time they meet face-to-face, but that might be next chapter, or latter, for now, I'm doing the discovery of the link between their minds, cause I think Danny thinking he's going crazy is cute. X3

(by the way check up on my new story, Project Phantom)

Disclaimer:Danny Phantom and any other related characters do not belong to me

"talking"

_**'thinking'**_

_dreams_

"Fenton's side of the link"

"_Phantom's side of the link"_

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF change in pov or in time period, you should be able to tell :) or end of story.

Chapter 1: Going Nuts

It had never, NEVER, been this clear before, ever. I can make out words now, here and there, but mostly just emotions, feelings, came though. And one emotion came through the clearest... hurt. It felt like my heart had been riped out then stuffed down my throat, and washed down with acid. But more ache than burn. At first I though it was an after effect of being split for so long then rejoined. But it wasn't really there when I joined together, it just sort of, well... came. And it didn't go away, as a matter a fact, it got stronger and more words cleared, and it continued to do so until I decided I was going nuts, and even then it did not stop. I know I'm not nuts now. Ok so theres a distinct possibility that that's still possible, but I'm now positive that I wasn't hearing a voice cause I'm nuts.

At the time I was afraid to tell anyone, even Tucker and Sam, Every time I even thought about it all that popped into my head was the sensation of being spun around and around on I a thin table while Jazz tried to convince mom and dad that a camping trip would probably settle me down more than trying to 'spin the crazy out of me'. And every time, every single time, I shuddered and immediately shut my mind to the idea. NEVER AGAIN. I suppose for you to get the whole story you need to know EXACTLY what happened.

(I could end it here but My sister hasn't found me yet, (it's 3 in the morning) so I'll continue)

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

"Now we can work on putting the house back!"

"UM, Dad, maybe we could do that after the summer?"

Technically it wasn't summer, but while possessed by Technus, the house had made quite some ground south, and was now perched on a hot and active beach. As Danny sat on the railing along the roof of the Fenton house hold, he could feel the ache of disappointment sting the back of his mind. But why, he should feel good. He had defeated Technus, successfully rejoined with his other half, and he, his best friends, and his family were going to spend the next week lounging on the beach while 'thinking' of a way to move the house back to its original location.

So why was he feeling this way? As he searched his mind, his friend chatted with his parents in the background, heading towards the door leading downstairs. He stayed, confused by his own head. He could feel it, in the back of his mind, lingering there, evading his mental grasp. It was then that he realized that he wasn't really feeling this, that it was too weak, too distant to be his own. But being a 14 year old child with a 3.0 GPA at best, he did not grasps the importance of this odd event. Instead of lingering on this strange phenomenon, he quickly silenced his suspicions then forgot about it as his stomach called for nourishment and headed down the stairs.

DPDFDPDFDPDFFast ForwardDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

More than a week latter he lie in bed, looking out at the familiar street, not but an hour after through hard work and the help of the OPS center they had returned their home to their familiar street corner. He was severally fatigued, and thought that he would heave been out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow, but instead he found himself futilely paddling himself towards the shores of sleep, only to be swept out in a powerful current of thought. It was still there, and getting stronger, sudden bursts would occur. If he even started to talk about the splitting event it would come, sure as rain. But for the most part it was random.

He would feel a sudden burst of emotion, always the same. Sadness and hurt that ran so deep that he, on one occasion, broke down in front of everyone, bawling his eyes out for no apparent reason. It has taken some time to convince the others that he was fine. And from then on he spent most of his time in his room, tying to find the source of the sudden feeling as tears would randomly fall down his face.

"Ok, I give, I'm officially stumped."

And he was, he could find no reason to be so upset, but he had a faint idea, which included the fact that he could have sworn that during these sudden outbursts, he could here someone screaming his name brokenly, questions of why entering his mind. As well as him eventually taking lots and lots of medications at the local funny farm.

"Actually I can't really say for sure that the voice was actually there, can I?" hope laced his voice. Since the incident with Youngblood he had been quite paranoid about his mental health.

"_Can you?"_

"WHOSE THERE!" Danny caught himself from screaming this statement, but instead spoke it loudly, and winced, hoping that no one was upstairs, because it surely would have been heard.

No answer followed, And his other half hoped that that someone was upstairs, right outside his door, because if not, then he may be popping pills sooner then he would ever be comfortable with.

As Danny sat there, waiting for an answer that never did come, he decided one thing was for sure at the moment.

He was not only stumped, but now also officially scared.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Thats it for now, next thing I'm updating is my other story so look out.

R&R cause I really care about your opinion. I don't mind flames because I'll use their light to guide my way to better writing. But I do prefer compliments.

My keyboard stopped working at 4 in the morning, and when I got up my dad and brother-in-law were laughing because they found out that the keyboard didn't work and being the geniuses they are restarted the computer with no way to type in the password. My dad took a whack at it (literally) and it magically worked again. O.O he said he had special training. I want to go to a class on how to fix a computer by hitting it, sounds like fun.


	3. Phantom

Okay, I'm skipping time ahead until after the events of the latest episode masters of time because I don't like my story so far behind the show. K? The three or four incidents I mention are these in this order. The first is the accident that gave Danny his powers, the next is splitting images, identity crisis, and kindred spirits. The very final part is a little bit after masters of time not kindred spirits, just to clear that.

And were starting...

any minute now...

time to stooooooooooooooooooop sataaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiing...

now...

now...

now...

damn.

Chapter 2:Phantom

?pov?

It all started with the portal, as the boy walked in, unaware of his fate, he had no idea of what he was about to do, that he was about to bring new meaning to the phrase 'half dead'.

His finger's brushed against the small trigger in the machine, completing the electrical circuit that would bring the man-made object to life. The electrical charge the boy got would hurt enough on its own, but that was not all that happened to him. The numbly cold essence of the ghost zones inner energies hit him full force, contradicting the burning of the false lightning not only with its bitter cold, but filling the teens mind with frantic images of ghosts past that the ever flowing energies withing the ghost zone remembered, all the way back to Pariah and further still.

Now needless to say, when one soul is broken, split, it is an extremely painful process, but as the young man's fragile body was being overpowered buy excruciating pain and millions thoughts, none his, the pain coming from from deep inside of his body, as the diverse energies flowed and down to his core, stressing and bending the very otherworldly essence keeping _him_ alive, his soul, as if it were nylon, trying to burst it, He took no notice, as he was unable to decipher this pain from the others and continued to scream. But nor did he realize that it had succeeded, just he tiniest bit, but it had.

A tiny bit of him him had broken away. No longer part of a conscious being, unable to feel, it grasped blindly at the past experiences that rattled through its host. Anger, longing, depression, elation, caring, embarrassment, silliness, shyness, it felt them all, and it was glad to feel, to _be_ again. It might have been curious about theses feelings. But it was like an infant, unaware of its own existence. And there it sat, absorbing the power overflowing around it, mostly protoplasmic, as well as this awareness that he was receiving through this energy it so craved. Knowledge flowed into it. But being so underdeveloped, it was unable to process it.

All of this happened in an instant, a flash of light and a scream. And as the electrical flows slowed and stopped this tiny piece of no-longer-Danny panicked. Would it cease to exist? Would it fade away like the pieces broken from one soul who was traumatized for life, unable to repair themselves? But no, despite the sudden loss of energies, it was still there, and a steady warmth was flowing through it still. Had it been able, it might have realized that its host was supplying this comfort. But all it really 'knew' is the warmth and security it was feeling at that moment.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Not long after this tiny quivering mass of energies and emotions realized that it was still getting emotions, not only from it's host, but distantly from the people around him, touching him. The poor thing though did not know what to do with them though, and would often become emotional itself. It's power would spike, causing some embarrassing scenes for it's host outside, such as his pants falling in the middle of asking out a certain long haired beauty, his spoon dropping into his cereal mid-bite, his arm going intangible while leaning on it, or him steadily sinking into the stairs.

It took it a while though to figure out what was happening during that bright flash of light, when it could steadily feel it's energy being drawn out to the surface, leaving it behind. It's host was acknowledging it, using it's essence in his times of need, and it's favorite emotion that it had come across would surface, elation. It's host needed it, and it was more then happy to help.

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

It wasn't long before the small mass of energy grew more aware of its surroundings, simple thoughts entered its head, and one of the most frightening things yet had occurred. The safety, the security of his host left, and so did that warmth it so craved. It was able to see bits and pieces, and moments before the experience he had seen flashes, something flying toward it's host, some discussion, the surge as it's host called, Something red white and blue running away screaming, a scrawny black and white silo-whet, it was quiet for some time, and it felt a moment of panic before something invaded it's space.

A force it didn't recognize forced its way into it's host and began pushing the hosts energy aside, towards the our frightened friend, to the back of conciseness. Panicking the energy fought back, causing the physical body to twitch violently as our cute little bundle of emotions tried to resist the invader. Unfortunately, such force was too much for the fragile body and one of them was forced out, and much to the energies horror, it was Daniel.

A feeling of cold came over the energy, and devastated, it retreated to the back of the now unwelcoming body's mind. It payed no attention as its powers were summoned again and again.

It stayed that way until the warmth returned.

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

By the time Daniel had tried to split himself, our little blob of energy had evolved at an alarming rate, to that of an older child, one who looked up deeply to his host, whom he had learned was Daniel. It had taken shape, strikingly similar to Daniel, but with subtle changes. The ectoplasmic energy that made up most of his body forced his hair and skin a deathly, pure, white, and his eyes glowed green with the energy stored over the short time of his existence. When his body had first developed, he had unconsciously decided his appearance.

Firstly he chose male, from the things in the memories he now held, and today through Daniel's eyes, he knew he wanted nothing with the female 'species', only that Samantha was tolerable. Seeing how Daniel was the one whose energy he fed off the most, his features shaped and formed to hist hosts image, though his chin sharper, as were his eyes, hinting that outside out the current youthfulness that he now possessed , at Daniel's age in appearance or older, that his face would be far more intense. He was lacking Danny's dimple on his left cheek, and his ears were pointed, ever so slightly. The nose was the same, but his lips were slightly thinner, giving them a pursed lip look. His clothing was identical to Daniel's phantom form when his body first formed, and it practically still was. The white parts of the costume had separated from the black and lessened making them separate from the original black, and that was all wanted to change really, and that was all that did, except for that annoying symbol the tolerable female had given to Daniel. He had erased that from the costume and replaced it with a white circle like that on Daniel's favorite shirt. Though Daniel's hair was short, his short lifetime of lacking haircuts left Phantom's not, thick hair fell just long of his shoulders.

Though he had grown considerably, he showed random moments of immaturity at this young stage, and when host split himself, admitted that the powers Phantom lended were a bother, Phantom was devastated.

The Fenton ghost catcher had not split him, but had placed him in the 'ghost half's' body. He lay there, giving unseen looks of longing and heartache to the boy who had given so much warmth. This was far worse then the unseen pushing force from a few months ago, who had forced Daniel away. Daniel wanted this, he wanted to leave.

Phantom barely took notice when the two vessels were rejoined and the warmth returned. And by the time the house was back into its original space, his depression was still there, and Daniel's refusal at his existence left him snapping at every inner remark. And he grumped as his host lay in deep thinking.

"Actually I can't really say for sure that the voice was actually there, can I?" hope laced his voice. This bothered Phantom and he instantly supplied his take on it.

"_Can you?_ Phantom felt shocked more then anything when for the first time since his existence, Daniel answered.

"WHOSE THERE!" It started out as a scream before Daniel caught it. Phantom was stunned. Daniel had herd him, acknowledged him? He could here him. The boy frantically begun to push at the invisible walls that prevented him from the outside world and found a slight tear.

The Fenton ghost catcher had not split him, but it had that barrier, and now it was weak.

Our little phantom smiled.

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

Another was trying to force his way in, phantom took charge, and instantly the poor imitation of his Daniel was exiled from his boy's body, withered, and melted. Despite the danger phantom smirked. No one would take Daniel away so easily.

The small hole had allowed no more words, but had allowed far more energy to enter, most of which Phantom stored, but some had been uses to further his development, he now appeared a little older than Danny, no more then a year, his boyish looks disappeared leaving behind the half board features he now held, and his hair was mid back. Though his mass was virtually nothing here, in the spiritual part of Daniel's body, were they to be placed side-by-side Phantom would beat Daniel by at least 4 inches if not more. But the changes were more prominent inside. He was still prompted to sudden blasts of emotion. Though far less in numbers. The knowledge and memories gained from his 'birth' and the ones he meticulously pulled from the energies of the ghost zone did not go to waste. And he had no doubt that he was the only other than clockwork that knows what happened on the day of darkness, of Pariah's true rule, and what to ask the all knowing, where someone to find it.

His views of Daniel had changed as well, no longer was he the supplier of protection. Now he was something to be protected, cherished. Phantom longed for mirrors, so that he could see his host. The long black lashes brushing his cheek, the one especially rebellious lock of hair that fell before his eyes, calling to be smoothed away, smooth pale skin lay over high cheek bones. His father's blocky face soothed by his mothers round one, giving it a sharpened heart shape. Vivid blue eyes danced above a small pert nose, warm and sky blue one moment, which could turn colder than ice the next. The slight flush that would appear when he was alone with the not-as-tolerable-as-before-girl. And those pink pouted lips, which always drew Phantom's gaze. This, perched above a long swan-like neck and veiled by smooth silk like midnight hair gave the boy a distinct feminine quality, if one knew where to look. And Phantom longed for it all.

He waited until exhaustion had claimed Daniel after there long ordeal at the Master's residents before he begun his work again, steadily pushing at the hole that had grown bigger, tearing and widening it bit by agonizing bit.

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

Night after night of work, he finally believed it big enough, and timid, almost afraid now, he whispered.

"_Daniel?"_

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

I though I'd do a bit on Phantoms existence before continuing.

Yay I'm continuing this story. This chapter was so much fun to write.

Please R,R,&R . Read. Review. And Recommend. :3


	4. Reaching through the link

X3, hi this will be short, sorry but I'm stretching what I have in mind while waiting for more ideas, if I don't then not only will it be hard to change if I decide to do so, but you'll have to wait a long time for updates too. Oh, and thanks for all the hits, 50 hits isn't a lot for 24 hours but its a newish story, so spread the word, cause hits and reviews really motivate me.

Oh and those who want a lemon, I am dearly sorry, but I'm only 14 and my sisters always shifting through my stuff. I doubt she or my father would appreciate detailed sex scenes on the computer. But I will include much citrusy goodness later and if they do have sex, though I may not write it, you will know.

Chapter 3: Reaching through the link

DPDFDPDFDPDFDP no particular pov: DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

"_Daniel?"_

His eyes shot open.

"WHOSE THERE!" He caught himself from shouting, and he had a sudden sense of deja vu. That voice, he recognized it, but from where?

The raven haired teen got a sudden flash of a devastated drawl, a sarcastic reply as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't crazy for the second time in a year. The tone was different, timid, almost non existent, but Danny had herd, and recognized it immediately. It sounded astoundingly like his future self's, though it lacked Vlad's sarcastic, nasality sharpness that had come from bonding with the millionaire's ghost half. It was deep yes, but the difference in tone from this and his evil counterpart was noticeable. It may not be near as deep now, but it would be. As a matter of fact, The voice sounded as if it's owner was just ending puberty, a slight squeak had made up the end of his name, probably due to the nervousness that the voice betrayed.

The boy expected no answer, like last time, but he got one, which made him shoot out of bed.

" _I'm not quite sure how to answer your question."_

He jumped at the voice, and winced as he bumped his head on the underside of his desk, which he was searching for some hint at the bodiless voice. He made his way to his bed and tentatively lifted the corner of his haphazard blanket and peered under to the darkness beneath in which he spotted clothing, pieces of rocket models, and dust, but no person, nor any sort of transmitter.

"What do you mean?"

"_I don't really know what I am, well I do, but there is no technical name for it I suppose. And I don't have a name, so without some sort of designation, I have no way to answer"_

Danny gave only a grunt to acknowledge the answer before continuing his search of the room for the intruder, most likely a ghost from what Danny could tell, only his ghost sense did not go off.

"_You mean this?"_

And with that, Danny felt a sudden chill an his body temperature lowered, to the point in which his breath came out frozen in front of him. At that Danny started to panic.

"What the hell did you do? Where are you?"

"_I'm inside of you."_ At this point, Danny was sitting back on his bed, his head in is hands. Seemingly unaware of his confusion, the voice continued. _"All I did was trigger your ghost sense, I always do that when I sense a ghost."_

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by _you_ sense them? What are you, my subconsciousness or something? Hey, maybe I'm schizophrenic!" Danny herd a soft chuckle as Danny once more went along the 'I'm really going nuts aren't I?' rout

"_I'm afraid Daniel I-"_

"Wait, you know my name?"

"_Of course I do, I have since I could start thinking, I may not have been here long, but I know a lot about you."_

"That's creepy... so, how long_have _you been here?"

"_Since the accident, that was when I was born from you."_

"From me, you mean you really are a part of me? What exactly are you."

"_No I'm not a part of you, though we are still connected. During the accident, I broke off from your soul and developed on my own. Let's see if we can make this simple, think of us as colors, and say your blue, well if you take some of that away and add some, oh I don't know yellow, to symbolize things like memories, emotions, or energy, well then you don't have blue anymore do you? You have green."_

Danny nodded, he didn't exactly understand, but he got the idea. "So about the whole** you **sensing the ghosts thing, I'm pretty sure that _my_ power."

"_I'm quite sorry Daniel, but I'm just letting you borrow them, you should be grateful."_

He wasn't sure how, but he know that the voice was giving off a cheekier grin then even Danny could ever muster. He bit back a smart reply and continued to dig for information as his gaze continued to look for something out of place to hint at what was really happening. Perhaps he should just play along.

"So your saying that your sort of like my ghost half, right ...uh what should I call you?"

"_Yes you could say that thats what I am, and I have no name as of now, so you may call me what you wish."_

"Well since your my ghost half, or say you are, I'll call you Phantom. Is that alright?"

He could feel joy radiate somewhere in the back of his mind, the same place that sulking depression had dominated since the ghost catcher incident.

"_Phantom? Yes, yes that would be perfect, absolutely Daniel I'm- wait, "or say you are" you do not believe I am here do you?"_ again the depression was back, and Danny instantly regretted his next word.

"No." he felt a stabbing pain in his chest and herd a deep sigh in the back of his mind.

"_Perhaps It is time for you to go to bed, it is late and we can continue in the morning."_

Danny glanced at the clock and was surprised to find over an hour had passed. "How did you know what time it was?"

"_My eyes are no long limited to your own Daniel, now go to sleep."_

Danny felt something akin to a door closing, and he felt strangely disappointed, he wished to continue, but if this was real, then they really would continue tomorrow. And with those thoughts, Danny lied down, and went to sleep.

DFDPDFDPDFDPDF With Phantom: DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

It had worked, he had finally spoken to Daniel. Unfortunately things had not gone as he had imagined, Daniel still denied him. But he had a name now, something he had craved since he had known what a name was. And Daniel had given it to him. Despite his disappointment at the nights outcome, his happiness at the prospect could not be squelched. Phantom took a moment to give a dark glare at the whole in his prison within Daniel, all of that work and it wasn't even big enough to fit his head through, let alone the rest of his body. His shoulders were broader then Daniel's and it would take more space to allow him to fit and make his way out. That confounded wall held him physically from Daniel, and that whole mocked his inability to convince his Daniel that he even existed.

Slowly he made his way over towards the tear and in a burst of emotion he began to rip violently once more at the void.

Soon, he would **MAKE **Daniel believe.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

The next chapter will be Phantom bugging Danny while he tries to have a regular day, oh this will be fun. X3

I've been board lately and thats why your getting an update so soon, don't expect the next one for at least a week, cause I write mainly on weekends.

R,R,&R - read, review, and recommend


	5. A Good Day

Not quite sure how this ones going to go, I'm having a brain fart, and I figure that if I just go through the day little by little then I'll get lots of details, a long chapter, and some funny Ideas too. Wish me luck.

By the way, I hate it when people do this, but from now on I'm not updating until I get 5 meaningful reviews. 1-3 per chapter is alright but quite a few, though worded differently, all have the same message. Good fic. That's all, it makes me feel like none of you are actually reading, maybe skimming, or even just reviewing for the sake of reviewing. If I'm confusing you, like many have stated, than specify and I'll try to fix it. I really want to know your opinion, (snicker even if I have to force it). And the hits are atrocious. I'm really disappointed that I got 400 hits on the first chapter, within a few days, now I'm scraping 50 if I'm lucky, is it really that bad? Should I just stop? sigh maybe its the summary, if you have better one, than send it to me please. Anyways heres the next chapter.

By the way when something like 3, X3, XD, ect. Goes over the link, or is basically used in general, you should be able to tell, that particular emotion is being sent over the link, or to the person in question. Thought I 'd point that out, because You'd be surprised how many people get confused by that. XD.

Now if FF.N didn't show those faces, then I will fix them at a latter date, and merely put the action in between . ex. innocent face, raspberries , I think you get the Idea, (god I hope that didn't confuse other people because it sure as hell confused me XD)

also,any suggestions for the new invention would be good.

By the way, thanks to I'm lost in thought and Regigod for their help, and thanks to Koril dragonic for her little take on phantom's existence.

Chapter 4: A 'good' day

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP(with Phantom)DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Exhausted, he pulled away from the void in his prison, panting heavily with breath he, in theory, shouldn't be having, let alone need. He plopped down at the bottom of his cell. Ah yes, many a day had he spent pacing the bottom of his prison, to exhausted from his work on the wall to sleep. Yes he slept. He had found, in his earlier days, when energy was spent completely on development, that when his energy was depleted to a point, his physical body would beguine to deteriorate as his energy was focused on sustaining his mind. Sleeping merely consisted of shutting down all of the energy sapping functions until enough energy could be absorbed, or pulled from reserves, to restabilize his form.

Glancing at the opening, he allowed pride to bubble up into his chest. Even from here he could see the difference in size. Two weeks, maybe three, of straight works worth of progress made in a matter of hours, in that violent blast, but his form flickered dangerously towards that mass of energies it once was. He had worked long before that little conversation, and had been exhausted when he had cut off the line, running off reserves, which he tried to avoid at all cost. So as he lay there, the usually conscious act of sleep pulled at him, down into the comforting darkness of subconsciousness.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF(with Danny)DPDFDPDFDPDPDFDPDF

Sunlight shown steadily ran in through the curtains of our favorite not-so-normal 14 year, and into his room. The light streamed down across his room and onto his bed, missing his eyes, but instead falling across his cheeks, warming them. A slight smile smile spread across the soft features as the sun caressed his face and lulled him into that wonderful state between wake and sleep. Not even yet aware of his surrounding he allowed himself to sink further into the warmth of his bed. Subconsciously, he could sense that this was an omen towards a good day,

_**BZZZZZZT, BZZZZZZT, BZZZZZZT, BZZZZZZT, BZZZZZZT . . .**_

or not.

Danny's eyes shot open in the perfect picture of comedic wakening. Bloodshot and slightly swollen, his sudden shifting had brought his eyes right in line with the sun's rays. In one frantic move, he closed his eyes, dug his face into his pillow, pulled his blanket above his head, and gave and inhuman hiss. As teens often enough do in the morning. A moment latter, Danny had calmed enough to become annoyed at the obnoxious bleeping of his clock and a single arm reached out, smacking across the table before it made its way to the clock, and with the practice that comes with time, (and having the same clock for long enough), he found the correct line of buttons and counted his way over until he reached the one to end the thunderous beeping.

Sighing, He looked up at the ceiling and slowly rolled his legs off the bed, a bit disoriented. Head resting in hands, he sat as lasts night's events came rushing back to him. Had it been real? A dream? A part of him wanted that to not be so. He sorta liked that odd, deep, voice, and was hoping it would return. He sat there, sorting his thoughts, telling himself that he wasn't sitting there to wait for the voice, and sighed once more, figuring he could think as he got dressed.

Bathed, dressed, and groomed, a fully refreshed Danny picked up the bright red backpack he had laid near his door on the way to the stairs and began the trek down, his demeanor once more returning to the opinion of a good day he had had in that moment of sub-sleep.

" _HI DANNEH!!!! "_

or not.

Danny couldn't suppress the yelp as the sudden yell caused his foot to catch it's self, and he fell down. He was, fortunately far enough down that when he fell straight down, his face managed to bash right into the floor. Rather than him tumbling down the stairwell.

Wait fortunately?

Trying to, but failing to suppress a groan. He slowly picked himself up and winced as his mother, who had witnessed the whole thing, having been watering some potted plants in the living room, firmly grasped his chin to check for damage, questioning him quickly on how he fell, how many fingers she was holding up, was he sleepy, did it hurt here, could he feel that?

"Mom I'm fine, It's not the first time any of us has fallen down you know." Danny waved the hand away, giving her a smile that was half teasing, half, he hoped, reassuring.

"Well... I didn't see any blood..."

"I'll be fine." finally in the kitchen, Danny popped some bread into the toaster before grabbing a glass from the cabinet and heading over to the fridge to grab the milk and butter.

"_Not the best timing huh?"_

Danny took a moment to recover from milk spouting from his still tender nose. Hacking viciously, he dabbed at his nose softly with the washcloth hanging on the oven handle that was used as a makeshift potholder last night, and winced at the now two discomforts originating from his face. He opened his mouth to reply but was stopped abruptly by a voice, the same from from last night.

"_Sorry about that."_ that tone showed he was anything but _"Soooooooo, did you miss me?"_ since there was nothing physical to glare at, Danny merely let his annoyance, now bordering on anger, bubble up until his face was red. _"Okay, Okay, Jesus, I get the picture, your mad."_

"But I didn't say anything?"

"_I don't really say anything out loud when I talk to you do I? And a little of what you said last night was not out loud, was it? Besides, you should not talk to me out loud from now on, your mother is in the other room, and I doubt she would want to hear you having a one sided conversation, would she?"_

"Good point. Here, let me try something." "Alright, can you hear me?"

"_See now thats not so hard, Is it?"_ Danny got the distinct impression that he was being praised in the same way a parent praises a child when they learn how to talk, but he let it pass. By this time, Danny had his toast buttered, and had waffles, which his mother had made earlier, piled on his plate. Now it was rare that Danny would be up this soon, often hitting the sleep button of his alarm for a good half hour, or more before making his way to the shower, but his anxiety to hear the voice again, (which he would never admit mind you), had him up and about with the alarm, and he had time to spare this morning to consume the buttery goodness now drenched in syrup on his plate.

The conversation with Phantom did not continue though, for an uncomfortable silence had spread between them, like when two people on the phone have nothing to talk about, but dose not want to end the call, lest they insult the other. Danny, now growing uncomfortable with the silence within, tried to continue the conversation as it was. "You know, you never really answered my question earlier, about how you knew how I felt, despite the fact the I didn't say, or think, anything."

"_Words aren't the only thing I get from you Danny, your emotions are pretty loud."_

"DX" (that was a frowny/annoyed face, If you can't see it)

"_Like that."_ Danny could all but feel the amusement Phantom was getting at his expense, and understood, to some degree what he meant. The conversation continued for a moment, and to Danny's amazement, Phantom's explanations began to not only contain words and emotions, but pictures, as well. But It wasn't this new little tidbit of information, but the images he saw. He had never seen anything like them in his life, so how had phantom?

Rather than trying to explain to Danny, Phantom assaulted Him with images of his birth, the accident coming to Danny from a whole different perspective, literally. He saw as the images he had forgotten from that time be absorbed and being sorted out in fashion by the small consciousness, becoming more intelligent as knowledge from anyone from the wizards of old, to the doctors of today, to even the box ghost, fill up Phantoms earlier form.

"wow"

"_yeah. But even now I'm absorbing Information, the air has quite a memory span. By the way, your fork thinks you bite down to hard." _ Dropping his fork on his semi-empty plate, and giving it a apprehensive look, he picked up his glass and began sipping on the milk.

"so what else you got in there" at that moment, Danny could feel mischievousness that boarded on maliciousness, and he wished that the phantom in his head had a physical form, so he could back away.

Unfortunately, he didn't see his mother and father walking in through the door with todays "Ghost invention of the day"

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF (with Jack and Maddie) DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

"HEY MADDIE!!!" Maddie Fenton didn't even flinch as she continued to water the plants, a few moments after Danny's nasty fall, when her husband's baritone voice boomed from the basement and his large form raced from the basement where he had been working on the new... what was it called again? Oh well never mind.

They had been working on it for weeks. It was an upgraded version of the ghost-gabber, which read the sound waves emitted from the specter, and translated them into understandable words. This though, read those oh so evasive brain waves, through the air, and read the ghosts very thoughts.

Or so they hoped.

Being the good wife she was, she listened intently on Jack's ramblings, but finding trouble keeping focus, she simply let it slip that Danny was still in the kitchen, hoping that it was enough.

"Hey, Maddie, Let's go show Danny. I'm sure he'll love this."

It was.

She ran after her husband, who hadn't given her time to answer, and puzzled at his sudden stop in the door way, rather then practically smothering Danny with the invention. Looking over her shoulder, she realized that the... whatever Jack had named it was not only on, but pointed at Danny.

After glancing at the screen , she backed away and blushed. Dear god, she hoped that for once, their inventions weren't working, or at least not homing in on her poor innocent boy, Dear god, because if they were, then her Baby boy was not as innocent as she thought. Danny himself sat there, stiff as a board. They were unable to see his face, seeing as his back was turned. Finally, He seemed to sense their presence and turned to them with an almost horrified look, beet red. He glanced quickly and the contraption in his fathers hand before suddenly giving a shout.

"Hey dad, You hear that? I think theres a ghost in the other room." He pointed to the dining room , in a straight line, directly across from him, and to their relief, in the inventions line of fire. Jack face slowly, but surly turned a beet red, and in a fit of rage, grabbed one of the many ectoplasmic fighting gadgets of his belt before making a beeline for the dining room.

"LEAVE MY INNOCENT CHILDREN ALONE YOU SICKENING BLOB OF RAPIST GOO!" and with that, shots could be herd, as well as a disturbingly familiar 'fear me'. Danny spent a moment merely trying to process what happened, and having failed, got up to leave.

"I'll be leaving now." he stood up, grabbing his back-pack and his last piece of toast, and raced out the door.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF (with Danny) DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Slamming the door, Danny rested his head against the door, but refused to close his eyes, lest the horrifying images returned, images that ranged all over the emotion spectrum. Some were disturbing enough to make Jason X puke from disgust, while others would make a Karma Sutra model blush, and some, terrifyingly enough, would do both.

He power walked along the sidewalk, hoping that he would catch up to his friends, who would offer some sort of distraction. But fortunately now, he had a distraction of a different kind.

"Was that a freaking octopus?!?!?!"

" _snicker you wish."_ absolute superiority radiated from the area in his head that Danny now recognized as Phantom's space, but he was to panicked to return any sort of comeback.

"Then what the hell was that, wait I don't even want to know. But where the hell did that come from? Wait, don't want to know that either." He herd another snicker, but he could feel that Phantom had bitten back another smart reply.

Soon, Danny had calmed, and their conversation had moved to smother things, mostly about Phantom, but also to things as insignificant as the weather, or the ocean. During such broad subjects, Phantom would often elaborate further, teaching Danny about some species of fish, or why ectoplasm glows, or of theories of other universes, and how they might exist. While most people, like Danny's teachers, would have lost him long ago, Phantom's voice seemed to captivate him, It was warm to the point it sent chills down Danny's spine, and Danny had no doubt, that were he to let himself, he would soon be lost in it. Not only that, but Phantom seemed to know just what he had to say to get Danny to understand his point.

When Danny began to complain of a type of problem in math that the teacher seemed to have given up on teaching him, unable to understand his lack of ability to grasp the procedures used to complete the problem, Phantom began a slow and simple explanation, using pictures he had formed in his own mind to show Danny step by step how to do the problem, and managed to teach Danny in ten minutes (the walk to school is long)what takes the teacher a full 45 minute period to teach a majority of the class, often leaving a few in the Dark.

By the time Danny finally got to school, (he walks home with Sam and Tucker but not to school, or not for a long ways there. Am I the only one who notices that?) He and Phantom were fully engaged in a Debate on which would win, Batman or Superman (XD original huh?) that was something else that had surprised Danny, Despite the fact that he was based on a part of himself, Phantom's opinions Differed greatly from his own on most subjects, Making for quite the conversationalist. But alas it was not be, for school was about to start.

At this moment, Danny was gathering his books (or as the student body liked to call them, the 20 pounds of fun) for first and second period, Math and Integrated science. Still on the topic of whether Batman would or would not use kriptonite, Danny was surprised when Phantom went totally off topic.

"_Your friends are here."_

"What are y-"

"Hey Danny" A startled gasp escaped his lips before he could stop it and Sam gave him a questioning look as Tucker ran through the throng of students, trying to make his way against the current of students to his friends locker.

"_Well, I guess I'll be going then."_

"Now wait a minute!?!?!" but he was already gone, The connection closed like a dam.

Rather than trying to open the link again, as he wanted, Danny was forced to be pulled along with his friends to math, trying pitifully to keep up with their current conversation.

"Danny are you listening?"

"Yeah man, you seem kinda out of it"

"yeah, I'm fine, I guess I'm still kinda tired." Apparently they bought it, because they turned back to each other and continued to talk about the new schedule Tucker had started the night before. (he had promised that Sam could review them before they went into affect.)

About a half an hour later, Danny was in the midst of math class. He had, to his astonishment, finished his problems early, and was free to do as he pleased as long as he was quiet, and didn't bother those still working, of course that didn't stop most of the students from doing the opposite, but Danny at least tried to obey as many of the small rules as he could, since he got in enough trouble on a regular basis. At the moment though he was looking proudly down at the page of problems that this morning Phantom had taught him how to solve, he had even checked them over as instructed on the board, and had found an error on problem #20, having mistook a 4 for a 9, but that had been quickly fixed. He even dared think that he was confident enough in his answers to answer the teacher as they did the problems on the board. And thats what he did. Mr. Leonard always allowed those who wanted to a chance, and though he was unsure on weather he should really let Danny try.

The whole class gazed in surprise, as bit by bit Danny worked out the problem on the overhead. The teacher congratulated as he sat down. And upon asking Danny how he had figured it out, he quickly said that a friend had helped him out, and dismissed it at that.

Of course, Mr. Leonard was a fun teacher, but getting on his wrong side was a bad Idea. Now being one of the jocks, and Mr. Leonard not being a sports fan, Dash Baxter was expected to be a jackass, and a jackass he was. Now Mr. Leonard had seen The poor Jock talking the whole period, and it was easy enough to see the blank piece of paper that was supposed have all the problems written out, and in true teaching fashion, He decided to pick on one of his students.

"Mr. Baxter, would you care to do number 16?" Dash had been facing the other direction, hitting on a short-haired brunet behind him, had seemed to have missed Mr. Leonard calling out his name. The young blushing girl pointed behind Dash, who quickly turned and stared at the marker held out to him. It seemed, after a moment, he got the Idea, grabbing his blank paper and started heading towards the front of the classroom. When he got there, he uncorked the marker and glanced at his paper. A round of laughter erupted across the room at the Jock's face as he realized that he didn't even know what the problem was.

"Is there a problem Baxter?" Deciding to play it safe, He held in a smart ass remark.

"No sir, It seems that I must have just done the work and forgot to write the problem down, I hope you don't mind me using a book real quick." In a desperate attempt to save himself, he made a grab for one of his fellow classmates books. But was stopped by Mr. Leonard.

"Now I'm sure you can figure it out from your work Baxter, Can't you?" this went back and forth for quite some time, until He had Dash cornered, and had him openly admit, before the whole class, that he in fact, had no idea what he was doing. And another student was called to answer the question. Danny, of course was thrilled, not only was Dash royally embarrassed, but he had gotten all but one of the problems right, and the wrong one was yet another mistake due to poor handwriting. Maybe to day really would be a good day.

Or not.

In second period, a teacher burnt a bag of popcorn in the teacher's lounge, setting off the smoke alarms, and forcing everyone to stand outside for more then an hour in the scorching sun. Most students were begging for classes to continue as the preps hogged what little shade there was to be had, leaving everyone else to bake and burn. Since everyone at first had thought it a real fire, Sam had been unable to get any sort of protection in the hurry to get outside, and Danny and Tucker had gotten one hell of a laugh when, back inside, her skin continued to escalate to a vibrant red that would probably peal for weeks. And despite the bruises that ensued, they had no regrets.

They had gotten back inside in time for lunch, in which the short 30 minute of air conditioned relief was more then welcome. But it was short lived when at the end of lunch, Danny found himself back outside for his block class(1) gym for laps, laps, and more laps. Danny's favorite period, a typing class, which was easy enough for an easy A for little work, had been interrupted by Technus, leaving the Computer room trashed and class canceled for the week in favor of study hall. The fight had left Danny with little time, and Danny managed to scrape his way into Mr. Lancer's the room with the bell.

As usual, Danny began zoning out sometime between 'hello class' and 'turn in your books...' and was once more feeling around his head for that little hole he spoke to Phantom through. Now normally he would have given up by now, and he would have too, had it not been when he had finished stuffing Technus's unconscious body into the the thermos, and had allowed his power to drain away, he had felt it drain into the very same area he had become far to familiar with. He was startled though, when Phantom proved once more, how terrible his timing was.

"_This guy just won't shut up will he?"_ Danny just managed to hold in his startled squeak and ignoring the odd looks he got, settled back into his seat and tried desperately to suppress the wild grin trying to break out on his face and the giddiness rising in his chest.

"what do you mean? He's a teacher, he's supposed to stand around and blather on about whatever subject they teach. Its their job." Danny was slowly but surly losing the war against his mouth, so he brought hid head to rest on his hand and let it curl around his mouth and let himself smile. Of course in losing this battle, Phantom gave him a whole new one, and he soon found himself in the middle of class fighting the giggles.

"_Yeah I know its there job, but don't you think he ever needs to breath, maybe had some sort of tube put into his neck so he doesn't have to breath, so that he can make us fall asleep all the faster. Just imagine the looks he got from the doctors. "Uhhhh, yes, I'd like a tube in my neck... No Dr. I'm not a smoker, I just want to hear myself talk longer without having to go through the bothersome task of breathing.""_ At this point, Danny let out a small squeak , and clamped his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to suppress the urge to let out an girlish giggle, as well as avoiding Sam and Tucker's questioning gaze, which he could see out of the corner of his eye. _"oh you thought that that was funny did you? Well I have you kn- wait, you see that? I think I see something on the back of his neck!?!?! HAH I WAS RIGHT!!!!!! YES I WAS RIGHT, I WAS RIGHT..."_

Phantom continued this for a few moments, until the slight snickers and squeaks emitting from Danny finally caught Mr. Lancers attention.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Mr. Fenton?"

"_yes"_

"No sir."

"Then can you tell me, what exactly you find so funny Mr. Fenton, about "A Tell Tale Heart?"

"_Edger Alen Poe? Dude that guy was nuts! XD"_

"Nothing sir" Poor Danny was trying really hard to keep a straight face.

"_Well I should hope not. What kind of screwed up fucker dose this guy think you are, Vlad?_ Danny was trying so hard.

Mr. Lancer stared at him for a few moments, his mouth in particular, which was twitching almost violently, before turning around and once more began his ranting.

"Hey Phantom, what the hell was that anyway, by the way you talked this morning I thought you'd be into this sort of thing, I mean you love all sorts of knowledge right?"

" _now normally I'd agree with you but man, this guy would put even the most dedicated 'yes man' asleep. I mean Damn, he talks more then your old man-"_

" HEY!"

"_Now don't get me wrong, at least half of what your dad says is interesting... sometimes, anyway, no wonder your failing English, Theres no way you can pass with this guy droning on. But either way, I already know what he's talking about so..."_

"How do you know that?"

"_Like I said, Poe was nuts, do you honestly think he was sane enough when he died to pass on? His stories are all over the library in the ghost zone, I got some good stuff in there while you were fighting the ghost writer. We should go there again sometime- wait, right there, RIGHT THERE!!!!! there IS something in the back of his neck! Jesus Christ it HUGE!!!!!! Its like the size of a quarter!!!!!! Oh, hey, look a penny!!!"_

Danny really was trying

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF (ff) DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

As the final bell rang, and most kids filed out of the door, Danny was trying to hurry out before his friends, but It was to late, Sam caught him on the arm and spun him around, and he winced at the intent look upon their faces as Tucker finished gathering his books and began to walk over.

"What was that in there Danny?"

"What?" Maybe, just maybe he could play innocent

"Dude, you looked like you were choking to death in there, and you had the weirdest smile on your face." As if to prove his point, Tucker turned his PDA so that Danny could see the screen. It showed him, both hands over his mouth and red faced. Despite that his hand were covering his mouth, the corners of his smile could be seen poking out of the sides. So much for playing innocent.

"I had the hiccups."

"...what?"

"I had the hiccups."

they stood there quiet for a minute in uncomfortable silence before Sam broke it.

"You were grinning like a madman because you had the hiccups?"

"...yes."

"why?"

"Because it felt funny." Somehow Danny kept a straight face, despite the almost insane laughter racing from the back of his skull.

"...because it felt funny?"

"yes."

"but hiccups always feel funny."

"yes." This got him a weird look, Phantom's laughter seemed to double, but Danny didn't care, because even as he said that, the corners of his mouth were threatening to turn. Tucker looked around before hesitantly grabbing Sam's arm and began dragging her out of the classroom.

"Oh my, look at that, everyones gone, well Danny we'll just be going now."

"But Tucker, what-"

"yup its time to go." and with that he slowly backed away from the strangely calm Danny and pulled a still struggling Sam out the door.

Danny, on the other hand just stood there calm for a moment, before bursting into a fit of laughter with Phantom's laughter ringing in his head.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF (latter that night) DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Laying in bed, Danny Fenton, having eaten dinner, done his homework,(with some ghostly help), bathed, and kicked the seemingly required amount of ghost butt for the day, lay exhausted in his bed. His face still hurt from the mornings tumble, his skin was bruised and burnt, and his legs ached, and a constant laughter from the end of Mr. Lancers class until later in the evening had left him with a headache, but with how tired he was, he was confident that sleep would claim him any minute.

If someone would let it.

" _I mean, with the size of that thing, How could you you not see it?"_

"Phantom, Mr. Lancer dose not have a tube in the back of his head. Drop it"

"_but-"_

" Drop it." there was silence for a moment, and Danny found himself drifting off.

"_Hiccups?"_

"Hey, it was last minute."

" _Hiccups?!?!?!?"_

"Yes hiccups, I need my sleep now, and so do y-... do you sleep?" there was a sigh.

"_yes"_

"Then so do you, now go to sleep." again there was silence, and Danny felt himself drift once more.

"_Hey Danny??"_

"whaaaaaaat?" he could feel Phantom Flinch back, and deciding sleep could wait, opened his eyes. "what do you need?"

"_You think you could help me with something, Not right now mind you, but soon I can't do it by my self and-"_

" you want me to kill someone?" there was silence for a moment, then laughter, and Danny didn't bother to suppress the soft smile on his mouth or the throaty chuckle from his mouth.

"_No, no, nothing like that, it just I, well..."_

" sure thing bud, just give me the when and where, and I'll help you." immediately the restlessness that had built up during the conversation dissipated in a sigh like motion.

" _well I don't really need anything at the moment, I'm going to have to wait a bit, but... well... thanks Danny."_

Danny mealy let a sound mumble between tired lips that would have been a 'no problem' and made a final move to sleep. Finding no distractions, be began to doze, and his last conscious thoughts were looking over the day, thinking that today, really had been a good Day.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Whoo, that was a long one, hope you guys liked it, I figured its enough for a months lack of updates huh?

(1)My school has this particular program. Now for those who don't know what a block class is, then allow me to explain. Since there was such a sheer amount of students compared to the cafeteria size, they split the whole 120 minutes available for lunch into 4 30 minute bits. A-lunch would take place as soon as 3rd period, (right before block period) ended. In which after a 30 minute lunch, they would have a 90 minute 4th period, next was b-lunch, which had 30 minutes of class, in which a-lunch look place, then they would go to lunch, and come back for the remaining 60 minutes. C-lunch had 60 minutes of class, lunch, then 30 minuets, And D-lunch had 90 minutes of class first. Danny's block class is gym, which is also an a-class lunch, which means that he had to work for 90 minutes straight on a full stomach. Good news is that block classes are only half the year, rather then full.

Remember peoples, I LUVS YOU!!!!!

R,R,&R read, review, and recommend X3


	6. Warm

For the one requesting more Danny and friends and friends one-on-one... on-one (that sounds so wrong U) I have a little bit of something planned... latter, just not now.

Hope you guys enjoy, and if any of you have a better summary, I'm game.

Danny's link

_Phantom's link_

Chapter 5: Warm

Things continued on in this manner for quite some time.

The other teacher's were quite surprised by Danny's sudden academic recovery, and as his grades raised, they decided to ignore his outburst of giggles, as well as regular spacing out, preferring the mild distractions to the destructiveness they knew Danny was capable of, for god knows how many food fights that boy had started.

Of course such behavior attracted the attention of Danny's dear friends, who hassled him to no end. He knew he shouldn't, they were his only friends, and they were just worried, but more and more Danny found himself avoiding them. He would see them walking towards his house, and before he even thought about it he would hide invisible in his closet, or go and start a shower as an excuse. He phased straight to the bathroom between classes and after, and he hadn't walked home with them for weeks. And all because he was afraid they would find out about Phantom.

The few times he was with them, they would harp and gripe at him, (Tucker seems to think he has a girlfriend.) about his drastic change in behavior, making him come up with pitiful excuses, which Sam never believed. It would get to the point where Danny was afraid he would spill. He didn't want anyone to know he would rather spend all day in his room talking to someone only he could hear, then do anything his friends wanted to do.

This wasn't the only problem. Whenever someone wished to have a conversation, be it Sam, Tucker, or even his mother, Phantom would recede into his mind and shut the door tight, causing Danny to panic and leave, trying to get some reassurance that Phantom wasn't mad.

It was especially bad when someone touched him. More then once, anger had boiled up from Phantom while Dash pined him to his locker, and he had struck down the Jock with enough force to dent the lockers across the hall. He swallowed Phantom's growls in his throat whenever Paulina decided he was worthy enough to flirt with, and to his horror, he had more then once fisted his hand whenever Sam and he were alone. Scared about what he would do, he redoubled his efforts to avoid his friends.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Danny was worried, of course this was not new to him. Paranoia over his little secret often caused a worry only Phantom's soft reassurance could quench. But this was on a whole new level. Phantom didn't like Danny being alone with anyone, and he had spent the night at Sam's for a cram session. Phantom had broken contact the day before, as soon as Danny accepted her invitation, Danny feared his please for company fell on deft ears. He was never quiet this long, and Danny had become dependent on Phantom to vent off his frustrations and to become a voice of reason when Danny had none. He knew Phantom was there, a constant activity that Danny could not pin buzzing in the back of his brain, he was just ignoring the depressed teen.

Upon his return, his mother convinced the family on a family dinner of take out, and an array of pizza and Chinese littered the table. Soon Danny found himself in the middle of a quarrel with Jazz as his mother listened in with amusement, occasionally swatting Jack's hands away from the fortune cookies with the Fenton fly swatter. Feeling generous, he offered to clean the table as his sister went into the den to watch TV and parents back down to the basement. It wasn't long before a clatter broke the silence, and the whoosh of displaced air made it's way from the basement.

"DUCK!!!!!"

Danny herd his dad to late, and turned from the sink just in time to see the Fenton Boooooomerang whiz straight towards his head. He felt the buzzing in his head cease, and a crack of energy flash from the now open link toward the device that had caused Danny so much vexation. All he saw was a slight flash hit the Boomerang before it exploded. Pieces of the now ruined device now littered the table that it had been flying over, and loud thumping could be herd coming up the stairs, but Danny paid no mind. His face lighted up as the familiar flow from the link entered his mind and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"PHAN-"

and then it closed.

A different kind of tears filled his eyes, and he ran to his room, past his parents and sister who had just made it to the kitchen. His sister made an attempt to follow, but he had locked the door before she was half way up the stairs. He flung himself on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

He awoke some time latter, The world outside dark and the house quiet, but he made no attempt to go to sleep, today was Saturday, and so school was not a worry. He forced his mind blank, trying to keep the incident from returning in his mind. Phantom was deliberately avoiding him. And what was worse was that his pain was not just his own, he had felt Phantom's anger and sadness since the day before, and the tears that stained his pillow were not just his own. He could feel the buzzing again, the repetitive thought of concentration, as well as a constant tugging that he often felt upon awakening. He concentrated on this, sending wave after way of apologetic feelings.

Phantom was often selfish, and tried to keep Danny to himself. For some reason he didn't like Sam in particular, and Danny had gone out of his way to got to her house, overnight, without chaperons (her parents were out of town), to a study session he didn't really need. He knew he should have talked it out with Phantom, to make sure he was okay with it, or to convince him it was okay, witch really wasn't that hard, but instead didn't even take him into consideration. Again the link remained closed, and the tears began anew. He could hear Phantom's name come unbeckoned to his lips again and again, and slowly the buzzing of Phantom's thoughts ended.

"_Daniel?"_ His whole body jerked in surprise and a he choked on his gasp, his nose plugged from crying.

"Ph-Phantom I...I'm so sor-"

"_I know."_ Sadness still flowed from Phantom, and Danny felt _his_ tears fall from his eyes, mingling with his own. He decided that it was best not to dwell on the subject, and to try to get their minds off of what _shouldn't _have been such a traumatizing experience.

"What were you doing?"

"_Hmm?"_ Danny winced at the distracted grunt as he felt the repetitive pull beguine again. He tried again, hoping to keep his attention.

"That, right there, you've been concentrating pretty hard."

"_Well, I..."_ There was silence for a moment and the tugging continued. Afraid he had lost him again, Danny tried to clutch at the opening hoping to keep it open, only to find there was and actual, almost physical feeling opening. Danny was surprised to say the least, what he had felt before was a vague flow of energy, but here he could feel Phantom's familiar aura bubbling beneath the surface, it was tugging on the sides, as if trying to tear it, with such small progress. He let his mind's self probe the area, and felt Phantom's startled surprise as his mind's form peeked inside.

"_But!?! How did you...?"_ Peeking in, Danny tried to get his fist look at Phantom, but was disappointed to as the darkness within, with only the tips of white gloved fingers showing proof of the opaque darkness's occupant. Danny let his fingers trace over the finger tips coated with silken fabric, which shuddered in turn.

"Is this what you have been working on?" There was silence for a moment before Phantom replied.

"_Do you remember when I asked you for that favor?"_ Danny was a bit thrown off by the off subject topic, but Phantom did this often and he had gotten used to it. He took a moment to remember back when he had first met Phantom, to that promise he had all but forgotten.

Yeah, you never told me what you needed help with... was this it?" Though Danny couldn't see it, he knew that Phantom nodded, if a bit hesitantly. "What... what are you trying to do?" The finger tips withdrew, and the darkness surrounding Phantom was so thick, and from the way Phantom had been working at it, it was thick enough to be tangible. He could feel embarrassment leak through the crack as the energy retreated slightly.

"_Actually, I'm not quite sure **exactly** what will happen, but I... I..."_

"You want out." His bluntness caused Phantom to flinch, but he nodded once more. Danny lifted his fingers to the crack, which was was about 3 feet long, but the darkness pulled itself so tight that it made it almost impossible to see through with pulling it to the point of almost cutting your fingers, if it wasn't for that, Danny certainly would have made it through without a problem. As his fingers ran along the crack and shuddered, it felt soft, almost like a mist of satin, silk, feathers, velvet, and anything else soft Danny cared to think of all at once, but no amount of softness could make up for that cold. He lifted his fingers from the edge and bent them, trying to release the stiffness from the chill. No wonder he wanted out. Immediately, with no regard to for freezing temperatures, he grasped the edges and began pulling, the edges opening no more then an inch.

"_Wha-"_

"If you asked for my help, then you must have needed it, and no wonder, it's so damn tight." Danny continued to pull, making no progress, ignoring the shocked presence in front of him, until warm gloved hands reached below his, pulling much harder then he ever could, slowly the crack continued a few more inches, then stopped. The darkness still obscured his view of Phantom, wisping around his body, up to his elbows at times, the light never reaching past. The darkness never seem to loosen, but the random sounds of the darkness tearing (quite the interesting sound) bit by bit kept them going.

Danny wasn't sure how long he float there, he had long since lost sensation up to his upper arms, which was slowly creeping even further, nipping at his shoulders, while his face grew hot from exertion.

Finally, a tearing ,louder then the others echoed out, and the darkness gave way to light.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Slowly he grew more and more aware, and startled was by the darkness, it was all around, shapes dancing around beyond his sight. Had that horribly comforting cold darkness followed? Danny continued to panic, lying as still as possible until he could figure out a way back to the light.

And then Danny realized that his eyes were closed.

Relaxing, he flexed his fingers, getting back the the feeling. Feathers danced across his cheeks and forehead, and a soft warm breeze flitted in rhythm across his mouth and nose. A light musky scent wafted into his nose, and each breath came in sniffs and deep inhales through his nose, trying to capture it. It was earthy, something you would expect in the wild, a clean deep scent that radiated through Danny's senses . Surly that experience had killed him, his energy spent completely. And now he lay in a field, the angles feather's what was tickling his neck and face, their wings blowing soft caressing his sensitive lips. He allowed the fantasy to play out in his head for a moment, before he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and he opened his eyes.

Only to stare into the deep green globes above him.

The eyes, no farther away then a couple of inches, swirled unnaturally, luminescent, as different shades of green melded and separated in a constant swirl. What he had mistaken as a breeze was nothing more then his companion's breath, the musky, intoxicating scent fell lightly from him, and the curtain of hair that caressed wherever it could touch was as white as any angel's feathers. The sight took his breath away.

They both lay there (well Phantom floated) staring at the other, trying to find their voice for god knows how long. But gravity found them first.

The only warning Danny got was the panicked look on Phantom's face before he fell down on top of Danny. The air whooshed out of both of them, and thanks to Phantom's hurried thinking, had avoided clonking heads, but his face rather landed in the crook of Danny's neck.

They lay like that for a moment, Phantom's legs inside Danny's while his arms rested next to their heads. All they could hear was each others breathing, and Danny couldn't suppress a shudder as the hot breath that had been caressing his mouth now did so to his neck, hot and moist.

"Warm."

This startled Danny, as the heat on his neck increased, and the voice he new so well fell for the first time on his ears. But-

"What did you say"

"Your so warm."

This caused heat to burst forth on Danny's face, and seemingly attracted to it, Phantom lifted his head sluggishly and began to nuzzle his now red cheeks. Danny lay rigged, waiting for him to stop, but he did not, but merely worked his way back to his neck. Slowly Danny relaxed, and lifted his hand to get Phantom's attention. But he was asleep.

Sighing, Danny contemplated moving Phantom for a moment, but dismissed the idea as quickly as it came,and instead leaned forward as far as the weight on him would allow, pulled the blanket that he had thrown upon waking from its bunched up pile from the foot of the bed, and pulled it over the both of them. Soon, their combined heat and the comfortable weight on his chest lulled Danny to sleep, his mind commenting on how much warmer another person makes it before falling into dreams of fields and green eyed angles.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

well there you go, a bit of fluff to go with those crackers.

I hope this satisfies both ends, the one who is fluff obsessive, and the one who appreciates romantic pacing, since they will most likely dismiss it to exhaustion... or Danny will... I better shut up.

Anyway, if you guys have a better summary, please tell me.

I LUVS YOU ALL

RR&R


	7. New sensations

YAYNESS next chapter!!!

For those of you wondering as you read, why Phantom gets hungry. Well, why dose a baby have to eat after 9 months in the womb?? Because its been cut from from it's main source of nutrition. Well while Phantom can still pull energy from Danny at will, why would he do that when he can simply get energy from food, or electronics, or something else that provides energy? Hope this helps U

Danny's side of the link

_Phantom's side of the link_

_'thinking'_

Yeah, I think I may be stretching the limits of the T rating here but if you read yaoi, your probably not that innocent anyway U. You guys seemed to like the fluff, so some lemony lime might do you all some good. Hope this satisfy all you fellow yaoi fans, though it will return to fluff latter. The contents of the chapters depends really on if I'm high on fluff or sexually frustraited.

Chapter 6: New sensations (in the shower XD)

Slowly Danny began to fall back into consciousness, finding himself comfortably relaxed, if not a little hot and sweaty. Something warm and slightly rough was rubbing up against his face, down his neck and exposed chest, in his hair. Low mummers followed whatever rubbed him. Unable to decipher them, and a little alarmed about what was rubbing up against him cracked open his eyes open, only to stare into Phantom's chest. Glancing up, he saw Phantom with an intent look on his face, leaning one arm on the other side of Danny's head, his there hand, now unloved ran through Danny's hair, murmuring lowly to himself.

"Soft? No, this is different then his skin. Silky? No it seems to thick for that. Maybe silk_en_? Yes, I suppose that's as close as I'll get, well maybe its a bit velvety, no it doesn't seem that kind of soft..."

"What are you doing?" Phantom froze at this and glanced down from his work before continuing. Slowly Danny tried to get up, before promptly getting pushed back down by Phantom.

Couldn't Daniel see he had work to do? Who knew how long he might be able to stay out. It may be permanent, it may not, but he wanted to imprint every different sensation in his mind if he had to return. Slowly he made his way down Daniel's face, categorizing every sensation, moist for his lips and soft for his cheeks, which promptly caused a bright blush to spread across his nose, and Phantom to add hot to his list. His neck gained the same title, and as his hands worked and massaged their way down his chest. (Daniel seemed quite alarmed that he had unbuttoned his shirt as he slept) he had given it the title of firm, as the hardened mussels were softened by his supple skin. Dark hair had barely began to grow, still soft in the boy's prepubescent state.

Phantom decided to screw with Danny a bit, and went out of his way to brush again and again against his nipples, finding it amusing that Danny shuddered with each contact, and declared louder then necessary that they were sensitive. As he made his way down to his stomach, he outlined the slight lines of Danny's mussels with his fingertips, and made a quick note of the dark hairs, which while on Phantom reached in a slim silvery line up to his navel, barely poked out past the edge of Danny's pants. Firmly grasping the edges of the cloth, he prepared to pull them down to get a better look before he found himself planted face first on the floor, his discarded gloves resting next to his face.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?!?!?!" Danny had managed to do it in the loudest whisper Phantom had ever herd. But he didn't bother to whisper in turn, he didn't sense anyone else in the house hold.

"I wanted a closer look." Of course Phantom wasn't surprised that the blush that had dominated Danny's cheeks and nose spread across his entire face and quickly made its way down his neck and painted his upper chest.

Slowly, as to not alarm him, Phantom made his way back onto the bed, pressed Danny down into the mattress, and felt Danny stiffen as he almost tentavely began to sniff at the area between where his shoulder met his neck, and where hair began to grow. He gave one loud sniff, clearing the smell of old sweat from his nose before continuing. "You smell awful musky though..." He quickly took the muscle that ran from Danny's neck to shoulder into his mouth and bit down lightly, nibbling for a moment, before giving a soothing lick, in which Phantom couldn't help but feel amused by the twitch he felt behind his arse. "And you taste quite salty, and I have no doubt that I do too. I think we _both _need a shower."

Again Danny tried to push him off, but he was prepared, slightly bigger and much stronger, and he simply let his weight rest on Danny for a moment before getting up. He sat there cross legged and watch amused as Danny quickly tore out of the room, a hard thump indicating that he had taken a towel from the hall closet. Slowly Phantom made his way towards the bathroom, taking a moment to get his own towel before continuing. He smirked at the locked door and simply fazed through just in time to see Danny pull his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop.

Noticing him immediately Danny quickly pulled his boxers back up and attempted to reach past Phantom to open the door and push him out. But Phantom simply stood there, smiling at Danny's attempt to push him backward in vain. Again Danny began to speak in a harsh whisper, since Jazz's room lay on the other side of the wall.

"You can have your's _after_ I have mine. And what are you doing, what if my sister saw you, or my _parents_!"

"No ones here Daniel, they all left earlier this morning, around dawn. Remember, your sister told you a week ago that she was going to some college for a presentation in Florida for about a week." Now that Phantom had mentioned it, he did remember. His parents were going to escort her there and back. They were going to leave him a credit card and some money call every day to check on him, and contacted the Foley's to make sure they were there in case he needed anything.

Phantom had taken advantage of Danny's silence and had quickly undressed himself, throwing his and Danny's clothing in the hamper before once more grasping Danny's boxers and refusing to be stopped, pulled them down. He allowed himself a glance before grasping a struggling Danny and pushed him in front, towards the tub, pointing to the hot and cold knobs.

"Turn them on."

"I told you you can have one after I'm done , now go and get dressed wh-"

"But I have never had a shower before Daniel, I am quite unsure of the temperatures or the soaps. I have also never been caressed by water before. You would not want me to make a mess in here would you?" He allowed Danny to interpret that as he pleased, pretending that the fact that his fingers were running up and down Daniel's hip and his lips rested against Daniel's shoulder was having no influence on Daniel's picture of those words in his imagination, and that the blush was not a sign that he had taken it the wrong way either. He smirked at the panicked look and how he stiffened when Phantom thrust forward as Danny bent down quickly to start the shower, brushing his arse against Phantom's hips. Danny jumped in as quickly as possible, half hoping that the inhumanly cold shower would discourage Phantom.

Needless to say, he had known Phantom long enough to know how he felt, the naughty little things Phantom murmured at him at quite inappropriate times constantly emphasized that point, more often then not landing Danny in his room, or the bathroom (for cold shower or otherwise). But they all started the same, 'If I had a body...'. Now he did, and Phantom struck Danny as the type to do anything to get what he wanted.

To Danny's disappointment, the cold didn't seem to bother Phantom at all, except for the low mummer that it was in fact colder then he would have liked. But instead of getting out, he wrapped an arm around Danny from behind and bent over to the knobs, twisting them to the desired temperature.

"Wait a minute, you knew how to use those!?!?! TH-"

"I never said I didn't know how, I said that I was unsure of the temperature. And now I'm not. Besides I'm already in and I'm already wet, there is no point in me getting out now." Danny flushed in anger and embarrassment but let it drop, not even bothering to to remove the arms around his waist, but took a moment to blow water at the face resting next to his own in annoyance. Deciding not to prolong the shower more then necessary, he reached up to the shampoo, handing it to Phantom as he finished and did the same with the conditioner. As soon as the slick chemicals rinsed from his head, Phantom once more wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. Danny quickly reached towards the body wash before having it snatched from his hands. Slowly Phantom began to lather the musky smelling liquid into suds and beguine rubbing them across an embarrassed Danny's chest.

"I can do it myself Phantom, I'm not a child."

"I know, but I want to do it, if it makes you feel better you can wash all of me when I'm finished." He merely nodded, and let Phantom do as he wished relaxing as he massaged his shoulders and back, and more then once swatting his hands from below the belt. Soon Phantom insisted on washing his legs, and pulled Danny down to the bottom of the large tub (it had to be large to fit Jack) making his way from his ankles, and taking his time to massage his thighs.

As soon as he was finished Danny shot up, grabbing the the body wash, and waited for his partner to come up as well. But he didn't, merely resting and elbow on his bent knee, and his chin on his hand, giving Danny a look that clearly said that he had to come down to get him. Rolling his eyes, Danny went down and hurriedly began at his back, making his way around to the front and then down to his ankles and back up. Not as thorough, but it did its job. As he reached Phantoms thighs on the way back up and tried to hurry past his hips, Phantom reached down, stopping his hands, and to his up most embarrassment nudged Danny's hands towards his inner thighs.

"Come on Daniel, you promised to wash all of me. Here, how about I return the favor, you didn't let me before." and without hesitation reached down between them and began to stroke him, a strangled mewl gasping out of Danny's throat, while the other once more began to once more began to lead his hand.

Well, he had agreed to wash _all_ of him.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDFDPDFDPDFDFDPDF

Some time latter they both lie gasping at the bottom of the tub, the evidence of their heavy petting washing away in the spray. Danny's back was leaning across Phantom's chest and Phantom's arms ran under Danny's, one hand splaying across his stomach the while the other raked through the dark hairs above his sex. Spent, the action was more loving then arousing.

Loving? Yes, Danny knew Phantom loved him, he had admitted it multiple times whenever Danny demanded an explanation for his actions towards Sam, or anyone else for that matter, and without hesitation. He said it in a way that demanded that Danny see that it should have been obvious, making him not only embarrassed at the confession, but in shame for doubting it. And Danny had replied the same. Ah, yes, yet another reason to avoid his friends. He personally, was getting sick of all the love bird stuff, and so was Phantom, since all Danny ever did to contradict it was deny it, and had hoped that if he stayed away from Sam long enough, it would all blow over. That didn't seem to be the case. If anything it got worse, rumors of a lover's spat reigning over all others. Sighing Danny shifted closer, if at all possible against Phantom's chest, letting the spray wash over him, still warm.

_'Just like rain'_ he couldn't help but think

"It's quite odd, water."

Danny gave a tired, questioning grunt but said no more.

"It gives me a distinct feeling of air. If you press against either enough, fast enough that is, you can feel it, but go through it at the same time. Of course water is simply two parts of the air fused together but still..." he left off there, deciding that Danny didn't need a science lesson while he recovered from his release. Instead he continued his re-exploration of the skin on Danny's chest, comparing the textures to what he had previously encountered in the morning, taking a moment to lick a stray drop off of Danny's cheek. Glancing down to his half sleeping lover, he decided that a nap in a running shower probably wasn't the healthiest thing and began to gently shake him awake. A few failed attempts latter, he moved Danny off of him, got out of the shower, despite Danny's protests, and while wrapping the large cotton towel around his waist, reached in and flicked off the hot watter.

A high pitched, almost feminine shriek fallowed , and the water was promptly turned off, in which, shivering, Danny stepped out with a glare that could kill.

"You think that that was bad, imagine if I had flushed the toilet." Danny winced at the prospect of burning water hitting his fevered flesh, and some part of him, he didn't know what part but it was bound to be there somewhere, was somewhat grateful for the quick cool down. With Danny leaning on Phantom, they both made their way back to Danny's room.

Danny hurried over to the dressers and and sighed in annoyance and he herd Phantom plop down on his bed, still wet. He went through his drawers, choosing an old pair of black and red plad boxers and an oversize dark blue t-shirt from the bottom. (hey, he isn't going anywhere so...) upon turning around, he was mildly surprised to find Phantom sitting cross legged on his bed, still wet and only in a towel, his long hair brushing against the comforters making a large dark spot.

"In the hamper." That was all he needed to hear, and he turned around once more pulling out a black pair of silken boxers, a pair of gray sweat pants, and a white wife beater before tossing them over his head to Phantom and continued looking through his top most drawer for a comb. _'Damn that's some long ass hair.' _

Turning back around with the comb, he was relieved to find Phantom dressed, rubbing his hair dry with his towel, but was a little disturbed to see the boxers still resting on the bed.

"You know, I gave you those for a reason." Phantom made no verbal reply, but merely gave Danny a face splitting grin before picking up Danny's towel and made to walk back towards the hamper.

"Your not going commando in my cloths."

"To late for that" and with that he was out of the room, leaving Danny shaking and red faced, weather from anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

As soon as Phantom returned, he got a face full of boxer, seeing as Danny had thrown his discarded pair in his face upon seeing Phantom's grin. Phantom let himself dragged to the bed, freely letting all his naughty thoughts at the prospect flow through the link. (He had been surprised to find it still there, but he had used it to his full advantage of it in the shower.) He was pleased to see the blush on his lovers face, but regretted it a little when when the comb ran through the knots in his hair with little regard for his own comfort. But his hair was pretty manageable and soon Danny calmed down, repetitively patting his hair dry while the comb lulled Phantom into a state of half sleep. Deciding on a little payback, as soon as he was finished, having Phantom's head ending up resting on his lap as he needlessly brushed his bangs, he graped Phantom's shoulder and rolled him off the bed, but was disappointed that he only got a grunt when he landed.

He took a moment to poke Phantom with his foot before walking out into the hallway, towards his sister's room. Now usually, by now, he would have had his sister's room thoroughly booby trapped, her drawers ransacked, and diary read front to back, but this time he would do nothing, merely letting her built up paranoia keep her up for a few weeks before she realized that her facial cream was not, in fact, replaced with miracle whip. Well, maybe he would read her diary.

As soon as he got to the door, he sighed in annoyance at the lock and pulled just enough energy from Phantom to go intangible. _'Maybe I'll leave the door unlocked, just to screw with Jazz more.'_ this caused a chuckle to ring in agreement in the back of his skull, but nothing else. Opening the top most drawer of his sister's vanity with the confidence of a true sneak, he glanced around at he ribbons, needles and thread, and the other things Jazz generally used to fix her stuffed animals. Reaching in the back, he pulled out an old roll of ribbon. Plain and white, it had no dyes and was especially pliable, to use on the animals with especially sharp angles for a neck. It untied easily enough, and wouldn't pull out Phantom's hair as hair tie would. He cut of a decent length before unlocking the door and walking back to his room, a bit amused to see Phantom still laying face down on the floor.

Straddling his hips, Danny leaned down over Phantom to search for signs of life, and getting a grin in return, he leaned back up and gathered the longest of his hair into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck before braiding it, letting a good three inches unbraided at the the bottom before wrapping the ribbon around it and tying it in a small knot. Getting up, he made to walk out the door before turning around and giving a worried glance in his still partner. Earning a thumbs up, he continued down the stairs looking at the clock in the den before continuing to the fridge,

_'3 o'clock, to late for lunch, to early for dinner, we all know what that means, PIZZA!!!!"_

The laughter was verbal this time, coming from the living room, from which the TV blared. By the time Danny got there, Phantom was already on the phone, ordering from what Danny caught a large onion. His mouth watered just thinking about it. No one else in the family had a liking for it, and it was the rare occasion he was able to stay at his friends long enough, especially these days, to be able to stay for a pizza pig out.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Well aren't you going to yell at me?" Phantom held up the phone for emphasis. Realizing what he meant he shrugged his shoulders, plopping down next to Phantom before leaning his head on Phantom's shoulder, letting him flip through the channels until the pizza go there. Making sure to emphasize the importance that Phantom stayed out of sight, (ignoring how Phantom just so happened to roll his eyes when he said that) before opening to door to... Tucker?

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDFDPDFDPDFDFDPDF

I guess first thing first THE AWSOME REVEIWERS!!!

Meowth168: As a matter of fact Phantom was just dead tired, but as you see, he's going to use a combination of Danny's cluelessness ( not even a word XD) and his excuse of lack of experience to get awful... close to Danny.

Mr Snuffles: Mine too XD, that and VladxDanny X3

KnightHonor: Yup, he dose have have human emotions, because he was baby fed all sorts of emotions from Danny and other sources since he wasn't even Phantom. But he's also smart, smart enough to convince Danny that he has no idea what he's doing and take a shower with him. XD also, Keeping Phantom from Sam, Tucker, Jazz, hell everyone is the whole point of the story . Oh ad I thought I made it clear that they were out of Danny's head by having them fall asleep in his bed, Sorry if that wasn't clear. U

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDFDPDFDPDFDFDPDF

well this was something even I didn't plan, it got to the word to before typing in Tucker on a whim, and decided to let it stay U

This is starting to annoy me a bit. When the only two people in it are two boys, you have to specify who's talking and who's doing what by name. Go ahead and count how many times I typed their names.

I also know what your thinking, 'Phantoms a horny little bastard.' well hes been stuck inside, and not in the good way, the person he cares about since he knew how to care, and not only that but he's a teen, and alone with that said person, and knows he feels the same (maybe I'll make that a oneshot or flashback) You'd want to screw him senseless too. But no, in the shower they did not have sex, but they did 'heavily pet' each other, if you paid close enough attention. Thought I'd clear that up.

By the way, I'll be taking down that stupid author's note soon, I don't need it anymore, but I'm taking request on any steamy or fluffy scenes, or anything else for that matter, so just put it in a review. Other then trying to keep Phantom a secret this has no other plot, it's basically a vent for all of the Pitchpearl moments I imagine up, So just about anything will fit in.

I LUVES YOU ALL!!!!

RR&R


	8. I dont know what to call this

Uggghhh, haven't felt like writing lately, but I'm hopping once I get started It'll pick up. But really people, this only gets updated as I get inspiration, and I can go months dreamily playing the same situation in my head before satisfied. And maybe longer before something new justs pops in. If you want something to happen be my guest, I write it as fluffy or lemony (lemony to a limit, but that limit is practically nonexistent X3) as you want. Remember that and give me some ideas people, cause I need them. For example, I can make a smexy situation out of one word... like SqeezePop (for those who don't know what a SqeezePop is, its basically a toothpaste tube filled with clear, liquid, sour-candy.) Yummy for the pallet and for a sudden urge for yaoi XD... hmmmm... wait a minute (plots)

Chapter 7: To much shit happens to properly name this chapter... mwahahahahaha...ha

"Uhhhh... Tucker... hi?" At the moment Danny was feeling two things. Distress was expected, He was alone with a hormone influenced, and sex deprived teenager that was prone to try to jump his bones at any moment. This said teenager did not like their privacy being interrupted for any amount of time by anyone that Danny had spoken more then three word to, and his best friend was currently interrupting. Unfortunately, he was also feeling the urge to giggle like a school girl as Tucker sulked upon his front porch, displaying the pizza shops latest design, which consisted of not only the normal neon colors bright enough to burn a hole in your retina, but stripes, spots, and a hat resembling a half cooked pizza. Half cooked because it seemed to warp around his friends head wanting to drip off and dribble on his cloths, despite the fact that it was cloth... or so Danny hoped.

Danny jumped slightly as he felt a warm hand, that could only be Phantom's rest on his left shoulder, while warm breath tickled his right. Judging in the lack of change in Tucker's expression, Phantom had chosen to be invisible. He felt the breath move up his shoulder to his ear where it stayed.

"See, it wasn't so much as me being on the phone, but the fact that he was on the other end that I thought you'd be mad about." Danny nearly choked at the soft whisper, which Tucker obviously hadn't herd, but unwilling to risk looking like an idiot by glaring at thin air, merely let his irritation be known in more subtle ways, letting it flow out until the hand on his shoulder shivered.

"What? I'm not letting myself be seen am I?" Despite the whisper, the cockiness was apparent. Deciding to ignore his apparition, he once more took in the horrible outfit he thought even Tucker would not stoop so low as to wear.

"Tucker, dude... what the hell?" Tucker's eye seem to twitch violently as he gave a deep inhale and began reciting. His tone plainly revealing how many corpses should be found at he pizza place within the next 24 hours.

"Thank you for choosing Cheesy Mc Cheesem's for your fine dining pizzaricfic expearience. We hope you enjoy- SHUT UP! IT'S REQUIRED." If you couldn't tell, Danny had all but broken down, tears pooling in his eyes as his laughter caused an increasing stitch in his side. Tucker gave up after a moment of yelling and let himself fume as Danny began to wind down pulling himself up and burst out into a long chuckle as he glanced up at Tucker once more before finally calming down to a snicker.

"You done?" It took Danny a moment to respond.

"For now." Tucker's scowl seemed to intensify before he broke out in a grin reaching over and handing his friend the pizza before patting him on the back and sharing in the laugh.

"But seriously Tuck...why?" Danny made a large gesture towards the outfit with his open arm before handing his friend the money. His old friend laughed lightly, but the tone was annoyed.

"My parents decided I was old enough to replace my own PDA's from now on."

"Ouch" Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Sam said the same thing in the car."

"Sam, here? Don't tell me she's in on this little fiasco." he murmured in fear, glancing at the outfit again. Funny as it was, Sam in neon was not a laughing matter. But Tucker laughed and nodded behind him, where Sam , not in any uniform, was leaning on the car, trying to scrape something, Danny didn't even want to know what, off her combat boots with a plastic spoon.

"Nah, she was just hanging at the pizza place until I got off." Seemingly gotten whatever off her shoe, Sam finally made her way up the short steps, giving Tucker's arm a playful punch while she told him to clean out his company's car before turning to Danny and hugging him. Danny returned it wholeheartedly, hugging her with one arm while he half turned, putting the Pizza down on the table next to the door, and glaring at the growling air behind him before turning back and hugging her.

"Long time no see Danny." The words were innocent enough, but the meaning wasn't. Despite the fact that Tucker had tried to tell her that 'all guys need me time', she still seemed to think something was wrong. Danny couldn't stop the sad look, but the other's chose not to bring it up. They chatted for some time, and Phantom's growls got louder in Danny's ears. At one point Phantom tried to convince Danny to come inside,(He had his god damn pizza) but Danny refused. To soon Tucker's manager called, telling him to get his ass back to the pizza place for another delivery. And both of Danny's closest friends turned to leave.

"Guys." Both turned with confused looks on their faces. "How about we got out next weekend, before my parents get back, my treat." they smiled nodding. But while Tucker started back to the car, Sam ran back up to Danny, hugging him around his neck and kissing him on his cheek. Danny felt Phantom waver behind him, before firmly grasping Danny's shoulder, tugging at him slightly, as if reminding him he was there.

"I missed you." It really had been to long.

"I missed you too." He returned the hug, quick and hard, before releasing her. She ran back to the car with a skip in her step.

Slowly Danny closed the door, there was a calm silence as he picked up the pizza and put it in the fridge. It didn't even sound good anymore. As soon as the fridge door closed he swung around grasping Phantoms cheeks, stopping the rant that was about to burst forward.

"Stop that." His tone was firm, as was the feelings Danny sent toward his emotional partner. "Your scared, and it's making your thinking clouded, it's making you paranoid, stop it." He scanned Phantom's face. His breathing was shallow and quick, hiccuping every now and then. His cheeks were red with frustration, and his eyes betrayed the tears he wanted to let lose. He his breath quickened and his eyes watered even more before he gave another hiccup and replied.

"You let her kiss you."

"It was a friendly kiss."

"You let her _kiss_ you."

"She didn't mean anything by it, we both know that." But Danny knew that was a lie, they both did, but it quieted Phantom. If anything though, that was worse, because the tears did fall, and the hiccups increased, and his face got redder. Quickly Danny got a cold glass of water encase the hiccups got out of control and wrapped his arm around Phantom's shoulders, hugging him close as he led Phantom to the couch in the living room. Sitting him down, he made Phantom drink the glass of water before getting him to lay down.

Straddling him, Danny leaned forward until he was laying against Phantom completely, slowly molding his lips to Phantom's, hoping to that the slow ministrations would help calm the hurricane in his mind. He was a bit reluctant, turning his head from Danny's lips in an attempt to discourage him, but he needed it more then he thought, and soon let Danny's lips sooth wherever they could touch. Slowly he began to return the soft caresses, breaking the kiss to nuzzle the cheek he had seen the female desecrate, while Danny kissed the tears on the other side away wiping those on his other cheeks with his fingers. Warmth built between them, and slowly Danny's soft, moist lips built back the confidence of their bond, letting Phantom fall into a light slumber.

partially

Slowly Danny got up, checking the locks and grabbing a pillow and blanket. He put the pillow under Phantom's head, wrapping the blanket partially around himself before once more laying on his sleeping lover. He made his own pillow out of Phantom's chest, the rising and falling and shuddering every once in a while from his crying. Unconsciously, Phantom's arms wrapped across Danny's waist, and Danny began to absently with the end of the braid that had fallen out from under Phantom, resting on the floor.

Now was when Danny let a single tear fall. Phantom seemed to have terrible trust issues. Oh, he trusted Danny fine, it was everyone else that seemed to set him off. Danny had seen his nightmares, when he let his guard down, the horrid things recorded through time, toucher, war, rape. So many sick people had left their memories in the ghost zone, it was hard for the good stuff to get through, to let Phantom see. And it hurt Danny.

So many horrible what ifs had run through Phantom's head when he made that offer. What if a ghost attacked, what if Danny got hurt, what if a human attacked him, raped him, took him away, what if he couldn't help, what if someone touched him, what if Danny liked their touch, what if he liked their kiss, what if Danny forgot about him,what if he lost him... the list continued on. Only one thing had run through Phantom's mind when Sam had kissed him though, and it had hurt him more then all the other's

What if he liked her more.

He knew Phantom was far from self confident when it came to other's, and Danny would have to fix that if he ever wanted to see his friends. But more importantly, if he ever wanted to see Phantom truly happy.

Slowly, Danny began to follow Phantom in his slumber, hoping that somehow he could convince Phantom that it would be alright.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

that wasn't very fun to write, I had no real inspiration, I'll probably redo it. But yeah I got it out.

Uhhhhh, I can't do kisses that wont lead to sex. TTTT

but yeah, started a new story, Bloody Adictions, hope you'll check it out.

RR&R


	9. I gave up on a title

I know, I know, I suck monkey balls (...slurp) I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, but I've been preoccupied with my other story Bloody Addictions. That partnered with the fact that I was avoiding this chapter (trust me, its bland as fuck) and we've got a temporary hiatus. But don't worry, the one after this is (I hope) Reeealy emotional, and the one after is rated M X3. Oh, and I suggest you skip the first couple of paragraphs if your uncomfortable with steamy dreams. Funny as the first part is, it's not for children... well, actually, it's less dirty then the rest of the story... but yeah... naughty chapter

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M AND IS NOT FOR THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF THAT LEGALLY PERMITED!!!!! you have been warned

and By the way, the chapters will be rated separately from now on, so I'll tell you when its M. And also, I'm going to be using 'soundeffect' instead of stars. (for well... sound effects and stuff. For example, laughing 'heheheheh'

So now I present to your the long awaited next chapter of Little Secret

Chapter 8: you know what, screw naming this one... I quit trying

Warm

This was how Danny woke up in the morning. Unfortunately, he was unbearably slick. Any and every part of his body that was under the comforter had sweated to unbelievable proportions. His cheek stuck to the exposed parts of Phantom's chest, and his hands slicked over his abs under the wifebeater. Phantom's sweatpants were sweaty alright, making it uncomfortable to shift around. But Danny shifted anyway, trying to air out his body a bit without opening the blanket and letting out the warmth into the cool air of the late autumn morning. He felt Phantom faintly grind his hips into his own, and something hard and hot, which he identified immediately, poked him in the stomach. It seemed like _someone _was having a good dream.

Well, at least he would be in a good mood when he woke up, if not a bit... frisky. Danny, sighing and deciding that pizza really was better cold, tried to wiggle out of the firm grasp around his waist. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to help Phantoms predicament, and he suddenly ground Danny firmly against him, tensing up for a moment and grunting before letting out a content sigh and relaxing. It took Danny a moment to listen to Phantom's panting and realize what had happened, and when he did, he wasn't sure weather to laugh or blush. Deciding on a little of both, he wiggled out as quickly as possible, managing to get out before it soaked through his own boxers and ran up to the showers.

A little later, Danny found himself fully showered and dressed, leaning against the door frame and munching on his second slice of cold, onion pizza. Laughing to himself as his lover stirred uncomfortably in his pants. Every now and then, his face contorted uncomfortably, and he shifted every other moment. He quickly covered his mouth in an tempt to keep from spewing chewed pizza everywhere as he laughed, when Phantom finally resorted to shifting his pants manually in his sleep, and firmly grabbed the cloth at his crotch and pulled in an attempt to get comfortable. When his hand moved away there was a dark hand print printed on his crotch in the shape of his own hand. Unable to stop himself, he let himself laugh to his hearts content, and the loud laughter was what woke Phantom.

It seemed to redouble though as he sat up sleepily and scratched his head, loose hair falling around his face and over his shoulders. A sour look passed over his face (which Danny latter said made him look like he had eaten something bad) and Danny laughter finally registered in his head, and well as the thick, uncomfortable liquid dribbling down between his legs. Looking down at the dark hand print gradually spreading over his lap, his lip pulled up in a disgusted sneer.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!"

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because if your going to keep jizzing in your pants, their going to be _your_ pants..." Nearly an hour latter, Danny had finally gotten Phantom out of the shower (he was more then willing to go in, but he made Danny come in after him) and dressed in the hazmat suit that Danny had started washing the night before. (once more refusing boxers ;3)

Phantom was surprised upon his return to the living room to find Danny in his heavy red jacket, pulling on his shoes and slipping on gloves. At the moment though, Danny was adjusting a pure white scarf around a reluctant Phantom's neck, insisting that he needed clothing of his own.

"...Besides, you wont be able to even wear my tee shirts, your shoulders are to wide for that and you were lucky those sweats were big on me, they were ridding a bit high on your ankles." He gave the ponytail at the base of Phantom's neck a sharp tug when he rolled his eyes, and began to drag him out the door way towards the mall, glancing back to make sure Phantom didn't get board and forget to stay invisible.

Things went smoothly until Phantom seemed to realize as he changed cloths, that he was half (and at times wholly) naked in a small space with Danny, in a room with a lock.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

"Phantom stop, 'heheheheh' stop, there are people right outside the door."

"No theres isn't"

"There could be"

"There isn't"

"Just put on your damn cloths" Danny said with a giggle as he tried fruitlessly to push Phantom's face from the crook of his neck. Not that he was trying very hard, but his face was growing all sorts of hot, and Phantom's breath and lips were tickling his neck. They only had one outfit left, and at Danny's groan, Phantom had decided that it was the perfect time to pin Danny to the door.

But why should Danny have even tried to resist, when Phantom had looked like that. The pants were loose, (all of the pants were, Phantom complained constantly of how 'restricting' everything else was.) and were black, riding low on his hips and with tiny finger cuffs connecting every pocket and linked into chains. He had had on a white long sleeve shirt, neon green flames running up the sleeves with a dark plain black tee over it. All Danny had done was slapped on the finishing touch, a black cowboy hat that he had found on the top rack, and let out a satisfied growl, and the shirts and hat had come off in a flash before Danny was pushed into the door, and his neck, sides, and anything else that Phantoms hands and lips could reach were violated.

Danny felt a chill as his shirt faded and passed through his body. "Cheater." he mumbled passed Phantoms lips, earning a rumbling chuckle from his lover before he herd the sound of a zipper. Weather it was his or Phantom's, he couldn't tell, but it didn't matter, as he heard it being followed by another.

Fingertips brushed over his nipples, sending electric jolts to his groin, while others peeked into the top of his boxers, raking though the dark hairs they found there before diving in completely, stroking along his hips, his thy, any and everywhere but where he wanted. His own nails dug into the wooden door, flailing around as Phantom finally touched him, stroked him.

The only sounds were his own grunts and panting, strangely loud to his ears. Phantom's hands were everywhere as air whooshed in and out of his lungs in an uneven matter. But a sudden click seemed as loud as a shot. Time seemed suspended as he glanced over to the lock, where his hands had bumped into the unlocked position. Next thing he knew, the door had swung open, and both fell to the floor with a loud grunt. The blow to the head cleared Danny's fogged mind momentarily, and in that time he realized the sort of predicament they might be in if they were caught jacking each other off in a public changing room. Or in their current case outside of...

But Phantoms seemed to know exactly where Danny's thoughts were going, and in a series of swift motions pried Danny's legs apart and held them their with his own, using one hand to hold Danny's hands above his head while the other continued its assault on his partners throbbing member.

Danny's gurgled protests mingled with his own heavy grunts and mewls, seeming to urge Phantom on rather then slow him. Heavy burst of fire flew through his veins, settling in his stomach, and lower. But still Danny tried to break free, torn between his need to touch Phantom and his need to keep mall security from explaining to his parents why he was getting hot and heavy with some guy in a Hot Topic dressing room hall.

"Ph-Phantom, pl- plea- 'nnnggh' please! 'ahhhnn'"at this point Phantom's mouth was attacking Danny's chest, taking time to tease and flick every sensitive area he could find between his collar bone and his navel. He tore his head up, eyes dark and hungry, the devil's grin plastered on his face as he tried to tug Danny's jeans past his hips.

"Please whaaaaaat?" he rasped in an almost teasing way. He was, at this time, trying to get Danny to buck his hips upward, as he was currently grinding his ass into the floor, trapping his jeans between the two. The grin had not left, but in that short amount of time a sort of satisfied smile had crossed his face as Danny was slowly losing the battle against his own body.

"Please st- stop." And to Danny's surprise, he did. He just stood up, with that cheshire cat grin, before leaving a panting (and heavily aroused) Danny behind.

He picked back up the hat before saying, "What's you get for laughing at me Danny, and by the way," he said, turning back to the dressing room, "We're buying the hat."

And with that said, he donned the said hat before zipping up his own pants, and strutting, yes strutting, back into his dressing room.

Danny took a moment trying to remember how to breath, hoping to quell his arousal before Phantom came out. Phantom would make him go out there, with or without the flushed face and protruding pants, he was like that. Far to proud of his work. In a slow, reluctant way he turned his face to touch the wall, cool against his cheek, moaning as he fought to slow his body before he gave in and did it manually. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find himself staring into a familiar pair of aqua marine eyes.

"Danny?"

yup, that did it.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

Now Valerie Grey isn't very picky about jobs. But this was bull shit.

She should have known better then to take advice from Danny's punk goth ass little girlfriend wannabe. Everything was either black or neon as she slipped in unnoticed to the surprisingly large Hot Topic, already hatting the perplexed stares she was getting.

Why she had even walked in upon the sight of the store she had no idea, but the money conscious side of her was glad. This place payed good, real good, and soon she might have enough saved for the down payment for the new apartment she and her dad had had an eye on. But for now, she was walking up to Sophie, a tall, pale girl with shocking blue eyes and rainbow like hair, each lock of it another color or shade. She gave a quick smile at Valerie, flashing her lip ring before looking back to the customer. She finished after a moment and turned to Valerie, telling her to clean out the changing rooms, and to inform some guys in there to stop screwing around, literally. (apparently their foreplay could be herd at the doors, and only regulars didn't seem to mind) The dark skinned girl winced as she rounded the first corner at the promise of an eyeful but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

'Danny?'

The dark haired object of her affections was leaning hard against the wall grunting hard and bucking up against the body above him with a full out flush on his face. The door was swung open, and the most she could see of the man pinning him down was his long lean legs and firm muscled stomach, jeans unzipped and pulled low on his hips. Though the whole face was a mystery, she could see the edges of his lips, grassing every bit of poor Danny's chest, his teeth kissing and nipping the sensitive nubs there, earning a strangled wail that churned Valerie's insides hotly, before making back up to Danny's lips, pink and swollen with kisses. The mysterious man seemed to be trying to make a show, plunging his tung in and out of the still mewling Danny's mouth in a suggestive manner, making saliva run down their chins. Slowly he pulled away until the long string of spit connecting their tungs broke from their lips before dipping forward to plunder the boys mouth once more. Finally Valerie's eyes broke from the entrancing dance when movement from below caught her attention.

'Oh, lord' She gave an alarmed squeak, but Danny, nor the mystery man, seemed to hear, for the man kept at his business, his hand shoved down deep in Danny's pants, moving back and forth in a fast jolting fashion.

She felt and irritation at her nose and wiped at it, surprised to find blood smeared on her hand. But her attention was soon caught again by the fiery pair by Danny's husky voice. The most Valerie caught from the low, airy plea was stop, and Val felt a fiery anger dry up the wet heat in her stomach the little show had brought up. She _knew_ Danny wasn't that way. The damnable man had to be forcing him. He _had_ to. There's no way that... Danny wouldn't... But her train of thought way stolen once more as the man stood. Words were mumbled between them, nothing but low rumbles in her own ears before the man (who was standing behind the door, only his feet and shins exposed) gave a husky chuckle and picked up the hat before disappearing into to dressing room, the door following and locking behind him.

Her eyes then went back to Danny, lying limp and wilted on the floor, eyes closed and panting hard enough she was surprised he didn't faint. Slowly his breath faded and his head turned with a moan. All she could do was stare as the far from satisfied Danny cracked his eyes, unfocused and distant, as if they couldn't see her.

"Danny." She was surprised that the name slipped from her mouth, when it was so dry.

But this got his attention. His eyes shot open, still dark with lust, but now clouded with confusion and he hastened to wretch his pants close, untangling his shirt from within itself and pulling it on before beginning to pick up the clothing he wanted to purchase, avoiding contact of any kind, perhaps in hopes that that she would leave. A sudden yelp erupted from the dressing room, and Danny cringed, but ignored it, walking up to Valerie, his head lowered so that his bangs covered his eyes. The heady flush had become an embarrassed blush, and twin silver streaks ran down his face. Was he crying?

"Please, don't tell anyone" He lifted his eyes, begging. Was this really Danny? Danny, god forbid he were ever caught in such a situation, he wouldn't act like this. He wouldn't be blubbering and crying like a school girl. He's shy, most likely blush his face off, but he'd stand up to what he's doing, if he felt it right. This wasn't the Danny. Not her Danny. Whatever this man had done to him was unforgivable.

"Danny, who-" she was stopped by the slamming of the dressing room door

"I went ahead and changed into my new cloths from the other store, oh, and sorry it took so long Daniel, my-" it was then he looked up, and Valerie got her first glimpse at the, in her mind, evil man. Not that it mattered. From his stance and build she could tell he was mid teens, barely a man at all. He was wearing a loose, black set of plain jeans. His shirt was black and long, billowing out a bit on the ends of the long sleeves, revealingly white elastic gloves, while a white, tight vest was wrapped around the outside of the shirt, and zipped up. A pair of round, green sunglasses, which Valerie herself often associated with hippies, hid the color of his eyes, and his hair was tucked up into the black cowboy hat she had seen him pick up, and with the shadows she couldn't tell by the roots at his neck if it was blond or light brown. Without the hat or glasses, she probably wouldn't recognize him on the street.

Valerie could only describe the look he gave her as hate, and she bristled as he led Danny away by the small of his back, telling him to buy what they had already picked out. Her mouth was already open when he turned, but he beat her to it.

"Valerie right?"

"Ho-"

"Danny talks about you a lot."

"Oh." OH!! was that all she had to say! She just caught this... this... (she could no longer think of him as a man) forcing Danny into something he obviously didn't want! What could he possibly have over Danny to make him _do_ that? She cleared her throat, using the same threatening voice she did on ghosts while hunting. "Listen to me, I don't know what you did to Danny to make him like that, but I swear I'll tell _everyone_. I'll tell them that your hurting him. I'll-" the next thing that she knew, she was pinned up hard against the cold concrete wall, one white gloved hand crushing her throat wile the other arm held her above the floor, crushing her chest painfully. She winced heavily and gasped, trying to get her breath back. Gradually she was able to open her eyes only to lose her breath all over again.

She had never gotten such a hateful look before. But the irises were moving, different shades shone green through the glasses, swirling in a fiery chaos in those thin rings. She could practically feel the tension of it push her head into the wall, and she felt herself shiver around her wheezing breath.

"No, you listen to me, I would _never_ force Danny into anything he didn't really want to do, I would _never _hurt him, in any way. And if you chose say different I will just so happen to chose to cut that sharp tung out of your nosy little face. Got that?" he didn't even give her a chance to answer before continuing. "and on that note, your not going to tell a soul about us. While I couldn't care less, Danny's awful shy, not to mention new at this, and it would break his heart to have so many ridicule him because he's in a relationship with a guy, and you know they would. So you hear me, not a soul." Seeming satisfied with her fearful nod, he dropped her roughly on the floor just in time for Danny to poke his head in. He Valerie an apologetic look, which she acknowledged in turn, before grabbing the mystery man's hand and leading him out of the store.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

About an hour latter, Danny was giving amused looks to his excited lover, who was running around like a kid in a candy store. Well, that's what he was,

in a candy store that is.

After the fiasco at the clothing store, they had sat down in the food court. Phantom had figured that something cool to drink would help Danny cool his nerves a bit. While up at the register, he had spotted one of Danny's favorite brands of chocolate bar and decided to buy him the treat. He had given Phantom a taste for a thank you, (though to his disappointment, Danny refused to give it to him mouth to mouth.) and he had immediately asked for more. Danny was forced to go up multiple times for some treat or another, and had finally decided that letting Phantom take his pick from the store would be cheaper.

He sighed, watching as Phantom asked the clerk about a thick tube of sour liquid candy labeled 'Squeeze Pop', after a moment, Phantom began to give the candy a look that Danny preferred not to think about, before asking the chipper blond if he could taste it. She happily obliged, having found out earlier in the binge that a taste test usually included Phantom buying out the box of candy. Sighing once more, he looked at the scattered assortment of bags of clothing in his hands had around his feet. He had to dig into his personal store of money to keep his mother from asking about the clothing costs, but his parents would forgive him for the candy if he kept a receipt and got his Dad a box of fudge and his mom some pepermint.

Glancing back up to Phantom, he wasn't alarmed at the moan from his throat as Phantom dragged his tung up the rounded tip of the liquid candy dispenser. The store clerk gave him an alarmed look before understanding entered her violet eyes. When it came time to pay for the insane amount of treats, she excused herself for a moment, before coming back out with a medium size box of the liquid candy under her arm for her newest 'best customer', on the house. She gave a wink to Phantom as she handed the box to him.

It wasn't until they were walking to a nearby ally (Phantom had offered to fly them home, because neither wanted to walk with all the baggage) that Danny noticed the white gloves, leading up to skintight black sleeves and up into his larger billowing ones. He could also see the tips of the elastic neck line running up past the white vest, and he hadn't changed his shoes, seemingly in favor of his hazmat suit's boots.

"Your still wearing your uniform?"

"Yeah... you never know when a ghost will attack, and I think that people would be quite surprised if their hero started wearing brand name jeans." Danny giggled, knowing for a fact that he had changed into it after yelping loudly in the dressing room when he zipped himself into the zipper. And that he was using the uniform in his own stubborn equivalent of underwear. He was still giggling about it when they walked into the front door.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

wow, no idea where that came from. But yeah, I'm going to be concentrating more on my other story, sot the updates for this one will be far less regular, though I will try to do them more often.

Thanks for reading, and I LUVS YOU ALL!!!!!!

RR&R


	10. I know

I know, I know, it's been a while. I just want to thank those of you that have stayed with me when I began breaking my weekly updates in favor of one to four irregular ones a month. As much as I wish that I could set a schedule, circumstances have forced me to write when available, which isn't often.

So thank you faithful fans.

I also wanted to say that this chapter does contain spoilers for the episode The Ultimate Enemy, and puts a form of slashy understanding into the motives of Dark Danny. If you are uncomfortable with this sort of thing, I ask that you press the back button... and give a review as to why you read this long when there was far worse. This will also be kinda angsty for those of you who enjoy that sort of thing. And yes, I kinda screwed around with a few of the scenes from TUE... think of it as the stuff you didn't see.

Chapter 9: I know

Friday afternoon swung around, and for the first time in weeks, Danny wasn't dreading the alone time with his friends, or more precisely, the aftermath with Phantom. After the confrontation with Valerie, Danny had had a long conversation with Phantom about the need to keep from bruising, and potentially harming his friends, no matter how much Phantom wished to snap their 'scrawny little necks', as Phantom so casually put it.

Sensing his disapproval of the violence, Phantom tried switching approaches. Rather then making others seem worse, he tried making himself seem better, sneaking kisses in the hall, cuddling in front of the TV, serving breakfast in bed, and whispering little nothings into Danny's ear whenever in range were just a few of the things he did on a regular basis, and overall he took care of all of Danny's needs.

Except for one.

Never one to take something laying down (that was Danny's job ;3) Phantom decided to pay Danny back early for his little friendly visit with Tucker and the clingy dark one, or as Danny insisted upon calling _her _(he used her as an insult) Sam.

At night, he would slip silently into Danny's bed, only after he fell asleep, and beguine caressing the boy. Staring with soft, slight wisps of touch, it soon turned into full blown lust as Phantom worked the boy to the point of release before forcing him back down with harsh scratches and bites, often switching fast enough to make Danny confuse the pleasure with pain, though never enough to draw blood. All through the night this would continue, until Phantom came himself, and would pin poor Danny to the bed, determined to keep Danny from finding the same heights, rubbing the irony of his own release into his face again and again.

Despite the bright red lines and bite marks lacing around Danny's body, and as sick as he knew it was, theses nights excited him to no end. He could no longer sleep for waiting for the cool body to slip net to him and beguine anew the night full of wanting touches. Again and again he would pull the sound of Phantom's growls in his ears as he murmured that same word in his ears breathlessly.

_Mine_

As much as Danny wanted to stop him, he couldn't seem to find it in him. So what if he pride had been chewed to hell, only to be spit out and set aflame before dropped in a mental cesspool. Because man that was _hot._ Still he wished Phantom would let him touch him.

Ah yes, yet another part of Phantom's punishment. He could still remember the first night Phantom had bluntly destroy any manly pride the teen clutched onto.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

_He was burning._

_What the hell had happened to Phantom? Normally by now they would both be within the warming confides of each other's arms while they slept, Danny's link open wide, lest Phantom need a good thought or two to recover from some memory or another, brought on in the form of nightmare's._

_Well whatever had gotten into him, Danny sure as hell didn't complain. He had woken to heated kisses upon his neck, sucking lightly on an already aching hickey. While one arm occupied itself with his sides, occasionally flicking lightly across his chest to the hardened pebbles of flesh there, the other wrapped around the outside of a bare leg, reaching around to tease the skin upon his inner thy. _

_Without hesitation, Danny brought his hands up to cup Phantom's cheeks, to bring his lovers lips to his own, but before he touched skin, the hand on his chest whipped up and wrapped around his abnormally thin wrists, bringing them above his head. Confused to no end at the sudden harshness of the tender moment, Danny began to squirm fruitlessly in hopes that he could free his hands, the pale unblemished skin above taunting him to no end._

_He soon forgot his venture as Phantom's other hand finally touched him where he wanted, bringing on the burning sensation in his skin, electricity running strait down his spine and to his loins, tightening his muscles there._

_He tried to hold out, he really did, waiting to the overwhelmingly heated body to release his hands and let him touch that perfect skin above, let him help along his lover's own, but the hands never did let go, and Danny finally gave into the sensations billowing through his body._

"_Fuck!!"_

_He couldn't stop the obscenity as the mixed discomfort instantly brought him down. The almost constant hickey, that had in fact been there since Phantom had broken through the darkness of Danny's mind pulsed painfully from where Phantom had bitten hard enough to make his shoulder ache. Meanwhile, Phantom, who had been working wonders with his hands had squeezed his throbbing length and jerked._

_Hard._

_Wincing, Danny willed the tears of discomfort away as he once more wondered what had gotten into him, why he had refused him. Again and again this happened, Danny hoping and eventually striving to come, only to have his dick suddenly squeezed or jerked, his nipples twisted, his inner thy or chest scratched, his lip, shoulder, or tongue bitten. Finally he felt the tell tale stiffening, the heady grunts, the thundering shudder, the wet rush as he rocked against him that his partner had finished. Now, finally he could-_

_No, there is was again, as his thy was pinched with little remorse and shoulder firmly clamped upon. It was then Danny herd the whispering, almost desperate, fast and soft, as if he wasn't even there. As soon as Phantom started, Danny had a feeling that this wasn't just about Sam or Tucker anymore._

"_Mine, your mine, you hear me? I won't let them touch you. They... it can't. I won't let it, ever. It can't have you. They won't. You hear me Daniel? They won't have you, I'll snap it in two. Your mine. I'm greedy Daniel, I don't like to share, and I won't share you, I can't. Your mine._

_Mine to touch-_

_Mine to fuck-_

_Mine to hurt-_

_Mine to hug-_

_Mine to look at-_

_Mine to sleep with-_

_Mine to talk to-_

_Mine to eat with-_

_Mine to kiss-_

_Mine to hold-_

_Mine to love-_

_Mine-_

_Mine-_

_Mine..."_

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

He had ranted on for hours, and latter Danny found himself agreeing. The night before, Danny had found the breath to respond to him, agreeing wholly with murmured yeses and echoes. Phantom had seemed surprised at first, but had continued on with hardly a missed beat. Danny found sweet relief again and again that night.

Even now, as Danny pulled his arms through his jacket, checking for his wallet, he beamed with sensual satisfaction, a fact he wasn't well aware of, and cared little if others noticed. He gave a cheeky look to the scowling lump under the comforter, making sure to to give his ass a little shake towards Phantom when pulling up the jeans, smiling all the while.

While resting in the confides of Phantom's arms the night before, Phantom, with a reluctant tone, had agreed to stay within the household during Danny's outing. Weather it was an admittance towards some trust for him or his friends, he did not know, but when inquired on, Phantom merely let out with a tired, if not somewhat annoyed mumble.

"If they're_ really_ your friends, then they won't let you get hurt."

Regardless of the fact that he seemed to be trying to convince himself than Danny, Danny took this as a good sign.

Whizzing about the room, checking for his wallet, tying his shoes, and overall doing all the little miscellaneous things he did before going out, he glanced over as the slouching figure sitting up in their bed, sheets down by his waist, glaring out from snowy bangs. Seeming clueless to the glares, Danny walked over to Phantom arms wide, giving Phantom an almost bone crushing hug before loosening it, letting Phantom drape his arms around his abdomen, tracing his fingers up and down Phantom's spine in a sort of petting motion. Stayed that way, waiting for Phantom to put in his two cents before he was willing to release.

"Be careful." this made Danny smile slightly against Phantom's shoulder. "Keep the link open? I want to know where you are if a ghost attacks." Danny felt his smile widen at what was implied behind those simple words. For one, it was not a request, but a question. For once, he was letting Danny have a say. Nodding, he released Phantom and ran down to greet the frantic doorbell.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Danny isn't nearly as clueless as people think. He noticed things, and had since the 'lovebird' stage began. He noticed how how Sam would would fidget with her hair when he got near, how when he turned a corner, she would tip her head to the nearest window to check her makeup. He saw the jealousy in her eyes whenever he talked to another girl, mirroring Phantom's in a way that made him laugh in the back of his mind. He knew of her feelings.

And even now, as he opened the door, he knew she had gone the extra mile to make herself presentable. Sweet pea blossoms and violets wafted up from her in a tantalizing aura, and rather then the almost bland purple, her makeup held a slight metallic sheen to it. Lip gloss coated her lipstick in a thin glossy layer, and more hair then normal had been pulled back in her half ponytail, thin locks resting against her forehead. She had added a belt to her clothing, loose and resting on her hip, as well as other miscellaneous things done in bits to make herself look better without raising suspicion. She was goth beauty personified, and Danny knew.

He knew she resented Tucker a little in the back of her mind for being a 'third wheel', he knew she had done it for him. So as the true gentlemen he told himself he was, he gave her an extra squeeze when they hugged and commented on her appearance, guilt pooling up in his chest at her blush.

They had left, choosing to walk due to lack of other transportation. For hours they traveled around town, visiting favorite spots Danny had all but forgotten. They ran form one spot to another, a computer cafe, an electronics store, Bookshops, and arcades, and any other place that they found amusing. They had stopped at the public park to rest, Danny lounging on a bench watching Sam chase Tucker around when he attempted to feed the ducks some fried duck from a Chinese vendor. Finally, their stomaches inevitably led them to the one place Danny avoided above all else.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

No way.

Like hell he was going in there.

But even now, as Sam and Tucker grasped his wrists, Tucker himself ranting on about the 'Meatapoluza burger', in which meat was actually baked into the buns, and Sam nagged again and again about his literally 'murderous appetite', and how she would laugh when he keeled over before he turned twenty from heart failure, the neon signs and color scheme brought back horrible flashbacks.

That voice, the perfect blend of his and Vlad's, as everything else about that man had been, deep and nasalish, sarcasm lacing every word. The almost wistful tone as he talked about killing the only two friends her had, Valerie, his family,

Everyone.

Those eyes, a shade of red Sam said he had only seen once in his eyes. His own mirrored reflection, so close to his own self, yet so different. A constant reminder of not what he could be. No, but what Phantom, his precious Phantom could become.

It scared him to think of that thing, Never seeing the light of day unless through his own hosts tormented eyes, trapped in his guilt, unable to escape the toucher of his hosts maddened mind, being trapped in that hungry, cold, comforting darkness, before coming to sweet release from Danny's parallel self, release that the other Danny used in hope and love to keep Phantom from suffering,only to have already lost his fragile mind, hungering only for power as all other ghosts. It scared Danny to think of the things that thing could do, what that thing had done do the small, broken human the other Danny had become.

Vlad had told him what had happened that night, as he watched in horror, trapped beneath medical supplies, unable to help as he watched the monster he had helped create take lustful and bloody glory in the boy he thought of as a son. Danny had been dead long before that darkness incarnate had finished with his body.

It wasn't hard to overpower the man momentarily when he attempted to do Danny in, as intent to stop Dan from coming into existence as he was to stop the horror within that lab to happen again, to make the blood and tears disappear from the walls that he couldn't bear to wash, a memento of his mistakes. Danny had listen silently as he told his tale, crying all the while. He had given the man a last peace, had let him release the dark secret within his mind, only to lock it into Danny's before his inevitable death. The years had not been kind to Vlad. (Though, imagine Vlad's surprise when Danny showed up soon after his journey at his door with a claim of peace, sharing a cup of tea and a civil conversation before leaving him with a tearful look, an apology, and no explanation.)

But one of the things that scared Danny was that lustful look, increasing even as they battled for his friends and family. Dan had left him before with nothing but a whispered promise of pain and humiliation before throwing him in the ghost zone, and he knew that he would have prolonged the explosion, letting his plans go to waste just so his family could watch as he repeated the scene from ten years before in that dark lab, had he lost that fight. Danny had thanked his lucky stars every day that he hadn't.

But what scared him the most, more then anything else, was here and now, when he lie in that bed or was pushed against a wall, and Phantom held that same possessive look. It scared him that he could see Dan in the face he came to love. No it terrified him.

And so did this place. Through a side window, he could see the same sauce container that blew up right before his eyes, incinerating all he loved (or in Lancer's case, tolerated with a slight grueling respect). Deep down, he wanted to overcome his, in his own view, silly fear of a fast food joint. But even as he thought that, he could feel his body react. His palms felt wet, and he could hear his heart beat loudly in his head, and the lights seemed to get brighter, though Danny didn't register that his pupils had dilated.. When his breathing started coming out harsh gasps, Tucker jerked to a halt, catching Danny when his knees gave out and pulled him to the sidewalk next to the Nasty Burger.

Toward being the key word. That looming building only hurt Danny's state. The voices of his friends faded in the background, and the walls of the restaurant seemed to crumble, leaving six familiar faces strapped with green tendrils to the only thing standing, again he was in that battle, again, he could see that look.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

_His back burned as he flew back along ground, pieces of rock and glass cutting his back, sticking and forcing its way under his skin, and he cursed at how the scars would likely never leave, and the rocks would never come out. Mentally chastising himself for lack of concentration, he dodged the fist aimed at his head, parrying with his own, landing on a broad muscled chest. It didn't even seem to faze the blue skinned man as he swung again, boxing him on the ear and forcing him to fly against the ground once more, landing no more then ten feet from the rubble of the Nasty Burger and his family._

_Muscled thys straddled his waste, and he groaned in protest when he felt the snakelike tongue traced up his neck wetly. Phantom, still trapped within his mind, wreathed and screamed, death threats spewing with vulgarities, and in some weird way, Danny was sure Dan herd every word. But even Phantom froze dead when Dan began to speak._

"_Finally, do you have any idea how long I've waited for this boy? Ten years. Ten years since I've tasted your tears. Ten years since I've herd your cries. Ten years since I've seen your blood. Ten long, lonely years I've waited to sample your body all over again. But this time I wont let you go to waste. I'm going to to let you live. I'm going to have you over and over forever. I'm going to make you conscious for every little thing I do to your body, I'm-" _

_While Danny's body was still in auto pilot, Dan had begun riping the elastic fabric of his shirt, the tearing waking Phantom from his stupor, and he used everything he had making Danny's body move, grabbing a large rock by his head and bashing it into Dan's..._

Danny didn't let himself fall after that

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Again, he was back at the now fixed Nasty Burger, lying on the sidewalk, Tucker fanning him with a notebook while Sam seemed to be dialing something on the phone. It took him a moment to realize she was calling the hospital. He tore himself away from the sidewalk, and he could swear he could still see his blood, and his back ached from the nightmare that had just played out in his mind. The link with Phantom's mind bended, but he refused to let it open. If Phantom knew, then he would be there in an instant, regardless of weather or not Tucker and Sam saw him.

He had to get away. The blood, it was everywhere. Flesh, incinerated beyond recognition was smeared hotly across a rock , burning, filling the air with its stench. He felt his stomach lurch, but he held it in even as he ran.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

The door boomed loudly in his ears as he slammed it shut, latching every lock he could find through his blurry vision and shaking hands before racing up the stairs to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him as he retched above the toilet. His already empty stomach burned painfully as he gagged, green acids and juices burning his throat. At one point, warm, dry, hands wiped dark damp strands of hair from his neck and face, pulling them flat against his scull and holding them there. When he finished, he held his mouth open, regardless of the drool streaming out, knowing the taste in his mouth would intensify were he to close it.

Exhausted, he leaned against the smooth, muscular chest behind him, giving no protest as cool watter was poured into his mouth, swigging it and spitting it in the toilet before he was picked up and carried to his room. After a moment, a damp cool towel was placed upon the burning flesh of his forehead, and he sighed in contentment, swishing the water from another cool glass that had been brought up for his parched throat. But he fought sleep, the images were bad enough when he closed his eyes.

Those ever moving eyes stared down into his own, worry evident in them as his exhausted mind was probed and prodded. To weak to resist, he let the familiar consciousness sort through the chaos of his mind, letting him lock away every worry and fear, and repressing every foul image for latter, until his mind made sense again.

Soon, Phantom's probing dug deep enough to more unconscious fears, those that Danny had, that Danny knew, but refused to acknowledge, those that that flashback had brought to the surface. At one point, he grabbed Danny, pulling him close, letting the relaxed, tired body that hugged back reaffirm Danny's trust in him, showing that no matter his fears, he still trusted him.

Ignoring the knocks downstairs, the frantic doorbell, Phantom slowly climbed up into their bed, leaning against the headboard before pulling Danny into his lap. Rocking slowly, trying to calm Danny's violently shaking body, he pulled off his gloves, letting his fingers run through the silky hair under his chin while his thoughts wander.

He to, was terrified of Dan. Of the possibility of him. Of the fact that he knew exactly how that man's mind worked, and how easily he could have been him. For some reason, he was as connected to Dan's mind almost as clearly as he was to Danny's, something he had exploited to it's full potential during the final battle, giving hints and warnings at Dan moves, saving Danny from many scars, and hopefully defeat. He could feel Plasmius's conscious huddled somewhere in the back of Dan mind, forgotten and gone, lying with a part of the other Phantom's mind in the same cold darkness Phantom had inhabited till he was freed. This gave Phantom an odd sense of relief within itself.

No matter what Dan claimed, he was not wholly Phantom. It was that darkness calling the shots, using the parallel Phantom's mind and body to get to the thing it craved. Power, blood, death...

Danny

More then anything it wanted Danny.

Somewhere in the back of his consciousness, he registered that the doorbell and knock had been replace by the phone, ringing unmercifully. He reached down to that slight consciousness that all things had, and used to remember, telling the phone to be quiet for a while, and smiled at the satisfying click, telling him that the phones had all disconnected.

He glanced down at Danny who was shaking, breathing deeply, but still awake, eyes blank, allowing his body to catch up with his mind. He allowed the frown. Those meddlers would never understand, even if they did remember anything about Dan. But they hadn't, Danny had made sure of that, in that brief time when they had been trapped outside of time, after the battle, but fore Clockwork had allowed them all a second chance. He had begged, pleaded, for some sort of relief from the embarrassment. Clockwork, ever meddling, had erased all traces of Dan in their minds, leaving Jazz with any sort of recollection. All she remembered was writing the note, trying to help Danny with a, for all she knew, large threat. She knew not the face, the voice, nothing, only the knowledge that she was helping, which was enough for her.

He kept his eyes on Danny looking for a sign that he had come back to his body. Seeing none, he allowed his thoughts to wander once more, relishing in the empty space in Danny's mind, his heart, where the darkness once resided. It would never have Danny. He could sense small parts of it in everyone. Though it was their own personal darkness, it all still hungered for something. For the dark, annoying female Danny called Sam, it hungered for independence, to be looked at differently, by Danny especially, which was one of the many things about her that irked Phantom deep down. There were others too, human and ghost, who held that darkness, some who let it rule them, mostly ghosts. (Something about that Valerie's was familiar, and it hurt him to look at.)

But his own, the one that wrapped around him coldly and comfortingly, that wanted Danny almost as much as he was gone, banished forever. He would never become that monster.

He would _never_ let the darkness have Danny.

Looking down for the third time, he saw the clarity in Danny's eyes return, and a small smile graced his lips. Leaning down, a curtain of white enveloped them as he place feathered kisses on Danny head, nose, and cheeks.

"It's gone Daniel." Danny too knew that Dan was mostly the darkness, though he didn't understand what the darkness was like Phantom did.

"I know."

He brushed his nose against Danny's slowly again and again, a childish game he learned from watching couples in the park that he herd called 'Eskimo kisses'. It was a game he enjoyed greatly.

"I'll never let it have you."

"I know."

Leaning down, Phantom brushed his lips to Danny's, relishing them as they hung lightly to his own from their moist breath.

"I'll never become him."

Danny pulled back, cupping Phantom's face, starring. Slowly, a smile spread across his lips, making Phantom smile as well.

"I know."

Leaning upwards, he pressed up against Phantom. Kissing him softly, glorying in the soft warmth of his lips, and the hard warmth of his body, still cupping his face.

_'I know'_

DPDFDPDFDPDFDP

I know I know, it's been a while. But like I said, I write a majority on weekends, and it's been all sorts of chaos from homework to sleepovers to writers block. I'm already working on the next chapter for my other story, I promise.

I'm trying to hold on to the fact that Phantom is a ghost, and in so dose not 'feel' the same way we humans do. No matter how much he cares for Danny, which is a lot, he takes one look and automatically thinks MINE!!! I'm trying to go deeper into this when he goes out of his way to humiliate and 'punish' Danny in bed. It's not really for his own sick pleasure, though that plays a (small) part, but more that he's showing Danny that he belongs to him, and that he can do whatever he wants with his body and make it do what he wishes. Theses sort of things will play a big part in the sequel... yes I'm planning a sequel with an actual plot, and it's one I'm looking forward to writing. This story is merely a filler to get to that point.

I also hope that this sheds a little light on why Phantom _really_ doesn't like people. X3

And yes, I know Danny isn't terrified by the Nasty Burger, but it's my god damn fanfiction. And remember people,

I LUVS YOU ALL!!

RR&R


	11. LSP mature only

Thanks to all of you that have fallowed me so far, and for all of the flattering reviews. No real authors note this time. Except, this chapter is basically a lemon. If there are people uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then you don't have to read, you won't miss anything important that wont be reviewed in the next chapter. I've just have this stuck in my head since I first tasted a Squeeze pop. But you all hear me, you no mature audience, you no read DX

Chapter 10: Lemony Squeeze Pops XD

A part of him loved waking up like this.

Well before dawn, with the bed and pillows engulfing him, comforter resting lightly over him, not to cool, not to hot, Danny's warm and pliant body rubbing up against him with every breath.

The said rubbing giving him a painful erection.

Groaning, he rolled Danny off of him, hissing through his teeth as the action pulled the fabric in his pants taught, all but bending him in half. Looking down at his lover, he prodded him, once, twice, a third time in the face before sighing. He didn't want to wake Danny just because he had some morning wood to burn. But he absolutely refused to take care of it himself. Danny was all he needed to satisfy him, and and that made it his job to keep him satisfied. If Danny was unavailable, then he'd wait it out. ((sigh) again with that crazy ghost logic)

Sighing, he leaned back against the headboard, giving a sorrowful look toward his protruding pants. Deciding to distract himself, he leaned over the side of the bed, wincing in discomfort, before pulling out a small box from beneath the bed. Opening it, he pulled out what he believed the greatest invention of all man kind.

A Squeeze pop. Blue raspberry flavored.

Opening it, he began to squeeze it firmly, letting a large liquid drop settle thickly on his tongue before swishing it in his mouth. His saliva glands went into overdrive and drool began to peek at the corners of his mouth. He pulled out a few more containers of various flavors, throwing them on the bed before leaning over Danny, watching him sleep. In time, he became distracted, pouring large amounts of the liquid candy onto his finger tips, watching it dribble down his hand before lapping it up. At one point, he forgot to tip his hand, and watermelon flavored goo dribbled onto Danny's salmon colored pajamas, making a large, sticky, deep red stain. It took him a moment to realize what he had done, and in a sudden panic, ha phased the shirt right off Danny, relived to see that the had left the sticky mess behind.

Right on Danny's chest.

Well he it wouldn't very much do to leave Danny like that, all dirty. Dipping his tongue across Danny's chest, he began lapping it off in layers, like a cat. Satisfied that his lover was clean, he rubbed his tongue around in his mouth, waiting for the flavor to fade. A devilish idea began to form in his head, and he soon began dribbling the sticky substance on Danny's chest, letting it pool on his nipple, which he in turn suckled the bitter substance off. Becoming more devious, he shifted his pants uncomfortably before letting the now green (he had used the bottle of watermelon up, and had chosen apple at random) liquid dribble on the cloth of Danny's pajama bottoms, letting it soak in.

"Oh dear, would you look at that, I got Danny's cloths all messy again, clumsy me." He phased of the pajama bottoms, his leer growing more lewd as he saw the candy soak into Danny's boxers. He tisked at his messiness loudly before phasing them off as well, staring intently at his prize, a little disappointed that it was only at 'half mast'. A problem he deemed in dire need of fixing.

He let himself snicker as he teased, lapping up all traced of the candy up and down Danny's leg. Letting him wreath and moan, relishing in the whimpers. Yet still he stayed asleep. Finally, he reached Danny's member, dribbling a generous amount on the tip. He watched, almost hypnotized as if slid down, and he caught it at the bottom, letting his tongue wrap around the entire base of his member, flexing and moving it, massaging the bottom until he could feel it pulse beneath his tongue. He dragged the tip upward, enough to pull a majority of the bitter tasting candy from the, but leaving a generous residue of candy and saliva behind. He gently massaged the underside of the tip with his thumb, and amused chuckle escaping his throat as Danny thrush forward, the combination of saliva and candy making him slick.

Leaning over, he delved his tongue into the slit at the top, tasting the salty sourness of precome and candy before engulfing the whole thing in to his mouth, pausing before he let it down his throat, swallowing in regular intervals as he continued to massage with his tongue, suddenly having the urge to feel Danny's down his throat. For once, he was glad Danny slept like the dead

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

Pleasure surged through him, and he could practically feel something warm and moist wrapped around his aching cock. Opening his eyes, Danny say the damn nearest most beautiful thing he ever say in his life. Phantom's pure long white hair flowed around his head, disturbed by his sudden movements as his head bobbed up and down at Danny's crotch. He paused, jacking Danny almost viciously as he poured more cool, now blue liquid on the tip, leering greedily at the mix of precome and candy, engulfing the tip in his mouth and sucking until his cheeks hallowed. As sensitive as his dick now was, Danny could feel every bit of his own natural liquid being pulled to the surface from his straining balls, moaning in pleasurable agony.

Mesmerized, he watched as his cock was slowly engulfed to the base, feeling every muscle of Phantoms throat constrict around him, every twitch of his tongue. The muscles in his stomach constricted, his balls strained and pleasure burst through Danny, cum dribbling out of Phantom's mouth and onto Danny's leg. They sighed in unison, each content, before the devious look entered Phantom's eyes again.

"Your such a messy eater."

Laughing and reaching upward, he stuck two of his candy coated fingers into Danny's mouth. Ever compliant, Danny began to suck on then eagerly, knowing what was to come and letting as much saliva as possible slick them. When the flavor was gone, he spit them out, moaning as his lover, brought them to his opening, slipping in one finger and immediately found that spot that made him moan and stand erect all over again. Phantom's fingers always seemed to go deep enough.

He moaned as the fingers left, but stopped when he felt his knees lift above his head to rest on Phantom's shoulders. This was one of their favorite positions. Phantom always bragged that it made him much tighter, and Danny always got constant jolts from that special spot again and again. Hissing through his teeth, he sighed in pleasure as he felt Phantom enter him inch by painfully pleasurable inch.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

Jazz was in a good mood today.

She had been a little miffed when she had and her parents had come home to what seemed and empty house. And had thought it that until they herd the upstairs toilet being flushed during dinner. But when she went upstairs to greet her brother, she had herd the tell tale sounds of snoozing and decided it could wait for morning.

She herself was already ready for school, unable to sleep, a bit afraid at what might jump out at her (she was sure that she had locked her bedroom door upon leaving, but like that could stop Danny.) stopping at his door, she was confused by the odd noises coming from inside. Loud grunts and moans could be herd, and rocking squeaks interrupted them in regular intervals. She could hear loud gasping breathing in the background and panicked. Was he hurt? Had a ghost attacked? Was he in pain even as she thought? As his big sister she had to help him. Easing the door open (she didn't want to be seen if the ghost was still there) she got a far bigger eyeful then she thought.

Her brother lie, naked, on his bed, his legs raised up on the mysterious equally naked man's? She glanced down. Yes man's shoulders. The mans hand was firmly grasped around her brothers... while, while, he was... was... his.. his... was...

They kissed, nothing neat, sweet and innocent, but passionate, sloppy, saliva dribbling down their chin and chest. Suddenly, the man stiffened, pulling out. The boy suddenly took Danny into his mouth, more cum dribbling down his chin, mixing with saliva.

They both laugh at this, the man rising back to presumably kiss Danny. He stopped him with his hand, a scowl on his face.

"Either you spit or swallow, but your not putting that in my mouth again."

'Again?!?!?!'

"D- Danny?" she couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips, and covered her mouth hoping he didn't hear. He hadn't, but he man had, and he swiveled around quickly, eyes wide and frightened.

'He looks familiar.'

Danny's gaze fallowed his lovers, and he froze, seeing his sister in the doorway. The man wasted no time, grabbing a pile of cloth that she assumed was his cloths, and jumped out the window. This seemed to knock Danny out of his stupor, and he grabbed the sheets, covering himself in sudden modesty, blushing wildly.

"Jazz, I- I think wee need to talk."

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

This is sooooo getting deleted from the computer after words. This was a whole lot naughtier, but I censored it big time. But they are awful kinky aint they ;3


	12. Found out

Well... next chapter. (thinks back on last chapter and blushes) I can't believe I wrote that steaming hot pile of kink. And thats when I tone it down. And to think, they do that on a regular basis ;3

**Previously in Little Secret** (for the non perves out there)

"_D- Danny?" she couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips, and covered her mouth hoping he didn't hear. He hadn't, but he man had, and he swiveled around quickly, eyes wide and frightened. _

_'He looks familiar.'_

_Danny's gaze fallowed his lovers, and he froze, seeing his sister in the doorway. The man wasted no time, grabbing a pile of cloth that she assumed was his cloths, and jumped out the window. This seemed to knock Danny out of his stupor, and he grabbed the sheets, covering himself in sudden modesty, blushing wildly._

"_Jazz, I- I think we need to talk."_

Chapter 11: Found out

A hot shower latter, Danny sat with his sister in her room. (she refused to touch anything in his) Awkwardly he stood in her doorway.

"Jazz, I'm gonna be late for school"

"I called you in sick." She glared at him, wincing in time with him as he sat on her bed, gasping lightly with pain.

"Who is he?" She paused, waiting for an answer, remaining stone faced as she watched her brother's face flush.

"You don't know him. I met him a while back and well... we sorta hit it off."

She snorted. "Jazz, you don't understand."

"You're 14!"

"He loves me!" He couldn't stop the tears. He knew even she wouldn't understand. No one would. What they have is special.

"Danny." she paused putting a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off. "Danny, I know that it seems right now that he cares for you, but thats no excuse to-"

"He loves me, and... and I love him. Things have been hard for us, and if things worked out I wanted you to meet him. We've only been together for a short time and... and..."

"Danny, your confused-"

"No... No, just- just meet him. Please? I know you'll like him, just give him a chance."

Not the puppy dog look. She had never been able to resist the puppy dog look. He looked so sincere. Maybe she could just talk to him, see what he's like- NO! Just because Danny was a little confused that didn't make it right. But, maybe-

"What's his name?"

Name? Of course she would want a name.

"_Dante."_

The short, clipped answer surprised Danny, but he went along with it.

"Dante."

Jazz was giving him an odd look, but he ignored it.

"Alright, I'll give him a chance, and don't think I wont be talking to Sam and Tucker to see-"

"They don't know"

She looked shocked, like she had been hit in the face with a piece of steak by Sam. (Phantom didn't even bother to hide his laughter at the odd image). Of course she would be shocked, he told his friends _everything._ They knew before she did about his powers. Never mind that they were there when he go them. They knew everything about his life.

"The only one who knows about me and Dante is Valerie, and thats only cause she found us together."

Again, a puzzled look.

"Please, don't tell them either, or Mom and Dad for that matter. I was hopping to keep this a secret, but..." He let it hang there.

She didn't nod. "That depends on whether or not I think they need to know Danny."

'Shit, now she had dirt on me.' He herd Phantom snicker _'Your not helping!'_ Phantom just laughed. _'Your enjoying this, aren't you?'_

"_You know I am hun."_ He let off there, chuckling in the background.

Danny looked back to his now traumatized sister (she was taking it surprisingly well) before gulping loudly.

This would not be pleasant.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Torn between her thirst for knowledge and perfect attendance and her need to coddle and protect her little brother, Danny had managed to get Jazz out the door with no time to spare. Leaving him alone.

With Phantom.

Thats how they were now, lounging on the couch, Danny flipping the channels while he pet Phantom's long hair. Phantom himself lounging across the couch, head in Danny's lap, nearly asleep.

"Why Dante?" Phantom seemed to fight off sleep a moment more, taking a moment to answer, if not a little slurred.

"Cause it's the same as yours." Danny looked down at him, confused.

"Dante and Danny are-"

"Dante and Daniel can both be Danny." Danny gave a slight hiccup of surprise before considering this. Both forms _could_ become Danny. Briefly, he saw a flash of them 'together', Danny calling out Danny's name as they-

"That's creepy." Seeing the thoughts that had flashed through Danny's mind, Phantom burst into laughter.

"I prefer Phantom anyway, it's the name you gave me. But the only way I could think to shorten that was Fanny. And I_ really_ don't want to be called Fanny." They both laughed at that. "Besides, I figured sooner or latter people would find out, and Phantom is an odd name. But-" he cut off there, turning his head away. Despite this, Danny could see the blush blooming on Phantoms nose and cheeks

"But what?"

"But... Would you call me Phantom when were alone, I really like it when you call me that." The blush had spread across his pale forehead and neck, his whole face red.

Danny smiled. "Sure, Phantom." Leaning over, he pressed his their lips together, sighing softly as Phantom' s lips rubbed up against his gently in response. Glancing over, he nearly chocked on Phantom's tongue. It was late. Jazz would be home any minute, and he promised that she would get to meet 'Dante' in person after school. They didn't have to worry about his parents, they had to tie things up at that college they and Jazz had went to, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. But is she came home to him making out with a white haired guy wearing his DP costume who looked oddly like him. Well, she may not make the connection, she never liked to accept what she didn't like until proof shot her in the face with a shotgun, but there was always that chance, and they didn't want her to find out like that.

Sitting up, he untangled the long scarf from his arms (Phantom had yet to take it off. He had refused to keep it off since Danny himself had put it on him to go to the mall.) Picking up the cowboy hat, yet another of Phantom's latest accessories he never went without, He plopped it on Phantom's head, swatting his rear to get him in motion and giving a chuckle at the attractive little pelvic thrust he had earned through the action.

"Go on tiger, I promised Jazz a top rate boyfriend, so the least you can do is get into something humans find appropriate."

Grumbling a little at the loss of his favorite spot, (Danny's lap) he jumped up the stairs, changing into a pair of loose black bondage pants. He pulled on a black undershirt, with a plain, lime green over shirt. Wrapping the scarf back around his neck, despite the fact that the white barely fit into the outfit, and tyeing his hair into a low ponytail with the ribbon, he put the hat back onto his head and headed back downstairs. Turning around in front of Danny, he pointed to the ponytail and pulled off the hat, whimpering.

Danny sighed "Translation, 'braid my hair', can't you ever ask normally?"

Phantom grinned. "Braid my hair."

Frowning, Danny finished the braid and grabbed Phantom's ear, giving it a sharp yank, causing Phantom to yelp loudly. "I said ask. Besides, you know how to braid it, why don't you ever do it."

Turning around, Phantom grasped the back of Danny's neck and kissed him, hard. "Because," he said, wrapping one arm around Danny's waist, keeping his other hand on the back of Danny's head. "I like it when you do it. Your the only one aloud to touch my hair."

Grinning and giggling, Danny hugged him back, but pushed him away when the door closed.

"DANNY?" It was Jazz.

"Quick." He brushed some invisible dirt of Phantom's front, pushing him towards the stairs. "Get upstairs, I'll tell you when to come down. And not a moment sooner. She hasn't even met you, and your already on thin ice."

"It's not like she can stop me from seeing you-"

"Don't you think she'll try?" Phantom thought for a moment. Even when trying to be nice, that girl was an annoyance. On purpose...

He shuddered. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going."

Running up the stairs, Danny made it to the door just in time to block Jazz from the stairway, keeping her from seeing Phantom literally disappear halfway up.

"Who was that?" She tried to peek over his shoulder, which he allowed to a degree. Damn, she must have herd him.

"Who was what?"

"That"

"That who?"

"Thats what I'm- you know what, never mind." She made her way to the couch, sitting on the rounded area closest to the stairs. (for those of you who remember the Fenton house makeup, thats on the left side, and their couch rounds around the corners.)

Sitting next to her, he sighed weakly, staring at his knees. He and Phantom had talked. They decided it was best if Jazz knew everything. She wasn't the best at keeping secrets, or more specifically, the fact that she has a secret, but it would be far worse latter if she found the truth.

"Jazz, before you actually meet him, I have to tell you a few things. It might be shocking but..."

"Some things? About Dante?"

"About Phantom." The look on her face was priceless, but right now, Danny had a story to tell.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Surprised wasn't quite the word Danny would use for Jazz. More like stupefied. Yes, stupefied would explain the drool.

He had left out a majority of the story, mostly him and Phantom getting closer. But he had went into detail about how Phantom came to be.

Unfortunately, there were some concepts that she couldn't seem to grasp.

"So... when I walking in on you doing things you shouldn't be doing until your 18, or preferably, never, you were doing it with, yourself?"

"No Jazz, for the last time-"

"Save your breath Danny." Jazz gasped lightly as Phantom stood before her, phasing into sight. He reached up, placing his three middle most fingers on her forehead. They began to glow softly, steadily growing brighter. "Sometimes it's better for people to see." his fingers flashed, and Danny got glimpses of the memories he was pumping into Jazz. Danny had to admit, he was being smart about it. He left out any content that would be inappropriate, focusing mainly on how he formed, showing her from his own point of view his life, in the same way he had done to Danny when they first met face to face. Soon though, they were filled less with the facts of his life and focused on some of the more loving and happy moments of his relationship to Danny.

Danny had to laugh. Typical. If Jazz couldn't accept how they felt, then he would show her how happy Danny was with him until she did.

In a matter of moments, the glowing faded, and he pulled the memories back. They were his memories after all, and he wasn't about to let her keep them, especially the ones with Danny. She was in a daze for a moment, before shaking herself out of it.

"...Wow." Phantom laughed, a weary, halfhearted laugh

"Yeah." He sat down, more tired now then before, resting his head on Danny's shoulder. She frowned, but Danny was surprised when she merely pinched her lips together and held her tongue. She still didn't like it, but it seemed that Phantom had in fact made a difference.

"Well, since he has no place to go, I suppose I won't appose to him staying here." Danny's eyes lit up, and he gasped lightly. "But," Damn "I'm giving you a month to tell Mom and Dad. I don't care what you tell them, but I want you to be clear on your relationship with," She paused waving her and towards Phantom and wrinkling her nose "_him..._ If you don't tell them about it, and that he's here, then I'll tell them everything."

_'Since when has she been so pushy. Oh, wait, this is Jazz we're talking about, never mind."_

"_Damn strait. This is why I hate females. Manipulative little-"_

"Agreed?" Phantom reached out, shaking her outstretched hand before wiping it on his pants, while Danny nodded.

Well, It could have gone worse.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

The sooner the better.

That's what Danny and 'Dante' had decided. Of course, it didn't help that not a week after his parent got home, they started hearing 'things'. Random thumps and screams in the night. Danny still couldn't look them in the eye when Phantom had suddenly turned invisible during sex, his parents bursting into the room looking for the ghost they herd only to get an eyeful of a very naked and very aroused Danny. They hadn't burst into his room since, but for Danny, the sooner, the better, since he and Phantom seemed to have no skills in stealth.

On the Saturday morning fallowing the incident, they decided to corner his parents during breakfast.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

"Mom, Dad?" he had addressed them the only way he knew how when he wanted something, a pout on his lips, tears in his eyes, and a whine in his voice. Unfortunately, his mother saw right through him.

"How much will it cost Danny?" He blanched. Did he ask for money that much?

"Actually, it's not about money."

"What did you break?" Okay, he wasn't _that _clumsy.

"Nothing."

"Dose it involve the police?" Was he really _that_ bad?

"_Yes."_ He laughed lightly under his breath at the comment. Apparently his parents had herd and his mother glared at him, his Dad laughing lightly behind her back.

"It _dose_ involve the police, doesn't it?" He smacked himself lightly on the forehead in aggravation.

"No Mom, it dose not involve the police." she sighed in relief.

"Well then, what _did_ you do?"

"_Well Mrs. F, he dose me several hours a day, multiple times actually. Can I stay at your house to make it easier to violate him?"_

"_Shut up! It's hard enough to keep a strait face as is!"_ Phantom just laughed. He was refusing to make this easy.

"Actually Mom, theres this friend." She 'mhmed', showing just who she thought this friend was.

"And he's not me!" he added quickly. Her eyebrow raised, but she let him continue. "And his parents just kicked him out." this got both of their attention. "And well you see, I've known him for quite a while, and he has no place to go, and..."

"Thats a great idea Danny!" He sighed, only half in relief. Leave it to Dad to back him up.

"Now Jack," Now were the times he wished Mom wasn't a genius. She turned to him. "Why did he get kicked out Danny?" Of course she suspected the worst. She was careful like that with her kids. He tried to pull an innocent look, refusing to look at them.

"They found out he had a boyfriend." His mother looked a little stricken, while his Dad burst out laughing. He guessed they were both relieved that it wasn't for something violent or illegal. He wouldn't have to worry about his Dad, he was very open about all of these sort of things. Heck, one of the most uncomfortable parts of their 'awkward father son talk with ice cream' when he dated Valerie, was that his father reviled that he himself had experimented when he was young and if things didn't work with Val, that the would support Danny if he decided to dabble himself. His Mom, on the other hand, he had no idea. The subject had never been brought up, but she was a rational woman... he hoped.

His Dad was still laughing, but that didn't stop him from speaking. "Can't he stay at this boyfriends? Who was the lucky guy anyways?" he asked, wiping his eyes

Danny took a _deep_ breath. "It's me."

Silence. His Dad didn't look disapproving, just shocked. The same went for his Mom, though quite a bit more of the shocked bit was going on. After a moment of silence, he began to panic. And panic meant spazzing.

"I mean, I was gonna tell you... eventually. And it's all my fault he had no place to go. And I really like him. I mean Ireeeealy like him. I like, love him. I really do. And if he can't stay here he may have to leave. And I don't think I can stand it if he leaves. I really can't. He's a good guy really. If you want to see for yourself, he's right outside-"

"Wait," uh oh, Dad looks serious. "He's outside?"

"L-like I said, he's got nowhere to go." His mother sighed

"Jack..." he'd seen that look before, that 'We need to talk' look. They stared out of the room, and his Dad turned at the doorway, an unusually calm look on his face .

"We'll be waiting for you both in the living room." He smiled, which calmed Danny somewhat. He opened the door, where Phantom had been waiting since morning, and let him in, lest his parents be watching to see if he had been hiding in the house. They sat in the living room, waiting for more then an hour. By this time, Danny had gotten them drinks, and had rested his head on Phantom's shoulder. He smiled down at Phantoms lap. They had done their best to portray Phantom's gothic like style while making him acceptable by a parents terms. They had abandoned the loose bondage pants in favor of slightly tighter jeans. His teeshirt was a plain black, with a white long sleeve undershirt. He had slung the scarf around his neck leaving the front open, while the hat lay snug on his head, his hair long tucked underneath, and his long bangs framing his face and tickling his chin. He had kept his hazmat suits boots, as always, favoring them to combat boots or tennis shoes, especially since the suit seemed to fix itself, never wearing out and growing with Phantom.

As his parents walked back into the room, he quickly jerked himself up off Phantom's shoulder, Phantom frowned, but said nothing, smirking when Danny's dad gave them a smile and a wink. His mom looked non the happier, if not a little annoyed, but he was reassured by the look on his dads face. Most people though that his mother ruled the household, but those who know his parents well enough know that this father plays a big part in the decision making. If he has an opinion, Mom listened to it, and took it into consideration. They were a team, and if Dad was stuck on something, nothing Mom could ever say would change it.

"Well," Of course his mother always did the talking. "I can't find a reason for him _not _to stay, and your father is all for it. But Danny, why didn't you tell us?" she was trying to guilt him now? Yup, he knew that look by heart. Damn it, it's working.

"Well... ah, y-you see..."

"Cause he was afraid." He stared, startled, at Phantom. What was with that look? He looked almost...sad. Were those tears?

"I mean, look at what happened with my parents. They were such open people, told me they would support me whatever I did. But when they caught their precious son kissing another boy, they... they threw me out, disowned me."

He had brought the tip of his thumbnail into his mouth and ducked his head. Silver tears fell in thick rivers down his cheeks. Yet Danny couldn't sense _any_ sadness at all, if anything, there was enough glee to make Danny fight the giggles.

That little faker! And yet, he looked so cute.

"Oh Dante." Leaning over, he promptly glomped the other boy, brushing his lips over the trail of tears on one cheek. He paused when his mother cleared her throat, clear disapproval on her face. His father's cheeks were red behind behind the large hand he was using to hold his laughter in his mouth with. His mother sighed, the look melting away as she was forced to suffer the puppy dog look from not one, but two teenage boys.

"Just go get him settled Danny, and we'll talk latter." With a shout of glee, Danny grabbed Phantom by the arm, dragging him up the steps.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

Well, I'm sorry it took so long, the place I went for spring break didn't have my word program, but I hope this makes up for the absence.

People know about Danny and Phantom, you guys all know what that means. I'm now going past the summary, which means this series is almost over. Hope you guys stick around for the sequel (which I swear will be much better then this story) Runs off to wok on BA

And I know that this chapter is of poorer quality then usual. I just couldn't get it to come out like I wanted. The only one I'm remotely happy with is the couch bit. ish shot

I LUVES YOU ALL!!!

RR&R! READ, REVEIW, AND RECOMEND!


	13. Vlad

3... I got 3 reviews... I want to cry TTTT. It's been a while since I've gotten so few. I'm not looking for pity reviews, only review if you want to, but if I'm digressing please tell me, I'd rather have the truth. Just tell me and I'll quite writing this, really, cause I don't wanna be waisting your guys time and space. Right now I'm writing it off as that I haven't updated in a LONG time and I have to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully thats the case.

I'm starting on the things I planned a while ago, that means that I'm wrapping this story up. Not to say that it's over, not by a long shot. Not only that but I have a sequel, with a plot, planned. Actually, I wrote this whole story because I wanted to write the sequel.

Vlad finally makes his appearance. 8D

Chapter 12: Vlad

Days passed, and then weeks, and by the end of the month, the Fenton's had grown used to the new member of the household. Maddie had warmed up considerably, young Dante was so polite, so pleasant, perfect for her little boy, if not a bit lewd. He even dose dishes. She soon found herself unable to resist the bits of Danny she saw in the long haired youth, though at times, she could swear that she had seen that same smirk on the ghost boy in the past weeks.

Speaking of the ghost boy, he had grown more reckless, throwing punches with little regard for who got hurt. The ghosts were becoming more and more frightened. No human were hurt as of now, but... something had changed, something more then broader shoulders and a deeper voice, more then a scarf and a hat. At times, Maddie could admit that she had feared for her life.

But she had more important things to think of then the ghost boy or the thumping that her mind was exaggerating to a larger degree then necessary from the room the boys shared.

HE was coming.

Okay, so he wasn't that bad, but she had to prepare. Hide all of the dangerous equipment, find the good brandy, plan meals, clean out the guest room, make sure Danny didn't set up explosives in the guest room, pretend not to see said explosives in the guest room.

Now Maddie, Vlad is _not _that bad, he did save Danny after all, just a to little pushy. Thats all. Just a little too used to buying his way into things. Just a little too lonely to be the man she knew in college.

Sighing, Maddie adjusted the pillow on the guest bed. He had been so sweet in college. But he had turned bitter with the accident. The accident he blamed Jack for. But she loved Jack, and while there was a big part of her that knew it would have been different had she been able to console him, she knew that she would never be happy with Vlad, without Jack. So he would always be lonely and she would always try to alleviate the guilt by trying to make him feel a part of the family, even if she and Danny both felt less than happy about him being there.

He would be staying the week, no doubt to inevitably take over the company he was meeting with. And until then, she would have to live with the barely hidden insults to Jack, the snipped words that made Danny furious, the inevitable attempts to flirt. Now Maddie, your making it out like it will be horrible There were times when he seemed to forget himself, when he lost the act and was the man she and Jack had known in their school days. She looked forward to those times, it was like they were all friends again, for real, and not that haze of friendship that Jack seemed to have placed in his mind to protect himself from Vlad's hate.

Smiling she began to walk back to the stairs, pausing at Danny's door, her hand resting on the nob. The first time she had herd questionable noises, she had ran upstairs in a furry, busting open the door to get to the ghost with her husband, only to find Danny in the midst of the one thing parent do not want to think about their children doing. She had vowed to knock from then on.

She had broken her vow the first time she herd them when Dante moved in, busting in, guns flashing to fight for her baby boys virtue. Danny had been sitting at his desk, working on his homework. Dante had been jumping on the bed, causing the hard, rhythmic, thumping as he gave Danny hints to his homework.

That was it, they were only jumping on the bed.

"Ahhh... ahh.. ye- yeah, right there...mmmmm"

Her hand twitched.

"Harder, mmmm, yes. Oh god, I think I'm gonna... I'm-!"

Just jumping.

She walked away from the door, heading for the basement, where she would only hear the noises in her minds ear.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

At this particular moment, Danny and 'Dante' were sitting on the couch, Dante petting Danny's hair as Danny sat in Dante's lap, leaning against his tall frame, chewing gum and watching tv, waiting for Vlad's plane to touch down. His parent weren't home, shopping, but Vlad could be there at any time.

Dante could hear the clipped footsteps at the door, the light knock that demanded attention, Jazz running to the door, Vlad's sneer.

He could _hear_ Vlad's sneer he was talking with such self righteousness to Jazz.

"Yo, Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Let's give the old man a heart attack."

Before Danny could protest, his shirt was off, and small nub on the right part of his chest was being attacked by Phantom's mouth, the left nipple getting just as much attention from Phantom's hand. The mewl erupted from his throat before he could stop it, and his breath was coming in gasps as Phantom pried the rounded flesh beneath his hands apart, his knee coming up to massage his opening through his jeans. Somehow, Danny would never be able to tell you if asked, they had gotten off the floor, their tongues dancing around each other, their mouths never touching in a game to see who could hold out with just tongue first.

Danny grasped a little harder around Phantom's neck, if only to stay hanging on, the only thing supporting him being their arms and his legs wrapped around Phantom's narrow waist, rubbing gently, loving the feeling as the length of flesh between Phantom's legs slowly came to life at the soft rubbing.

He felt them shoot back, aiming for a was to stabilize themselves, give them something to push harder off of.

"And where is Daniel, might I ask."

"Oh, he's in here with, ummm, well..."

"Those two trouble makers- I mean friends of his?"

"Well... no he's- he's with..."

The jolt as they his the wall sent Phantom's tongue into Danny's mouth and nearly down his throat. The sensation hadn't gagged him in a long time, and it brought back, faint, erotic memories, the very sensation making him groan.

"With his boyfriend..."

There was a strangled gasp, and it took Danny a moment of intense making-out for him to realize that they had landed right in front of Vlad and Jazz. He really didn't care.

"Danny."

Dear god, the tongue of his, it was rubbing right _there_, right _**there**_!

"Danny."

He should have know Phantom would break that silent agreement that they would keep it above the belt while in public.

"DANNY!"

Breaking his lips from Phantom's, he put on the most annoyed face he could while Phantoms teeth were nibbling on his neck, rolled his eyes, and let out a long nasaled 'what?'

"We have company." She gestured to Vlad, whom looked like he was chocking. He would have to get Tucker to edit that part from a security video onto their 'funniest moments EVER' tape... when he told those two about Phantom... eventually.

"So?" he went back to entertaining Phantom's mouth, thrusting his tongue against Phantom's and moaning loudly at the sensation.

"So, you promised mom you two would only did that in your room. God knows none of us want to see that."

Shit, she would tell mom.

"Fine..." wrenching his legs from around Phantoms waist, he pushed him away, telling him to get something cold for them to eat, finding it amusing as Vlad's eye twitched when he spanked Phantom lightly on the bottom on his way to the kitchen.

Danny practically danced back into the living room. They hadn't given Vlad a heart attack, but they had gotten damn close.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

"So when did this travesty begin?"

Thump

Twitch

There was a snicker, and Vlad turned to snarl at Phantom, at which Phantom kicked Vlad again under the dinner table. Danny snickered around his glass, and took a note of how the twitch under Vlad's eye had yet to cease since his intrusion on his and Phantom's fun. Serves him right. His mother, grinning and pretending that she hadn't herd the thump pulled Jack from beneath the table, (he had assumed the thumping was a ghost) before answering.

"Dante moved in with us about a month ago. Isn't he just the sweetest?" She reached across the table, careful of the plates of food set on it, before pinching one of Dante's cheeks. Dante grinned, seemingly loving the attention.

"_Danny, she's touching me. She- is- touching- me!"_

"I know, I know. Deal with it. Your barely on her good side, just let her do as she wishes, and I'll make it up to you latter."

Phantom didn't reply, but his grin widened, and he rubbed his cheek at the painful pinching when she let go.

"Peachy." Vlad sneered, but let it drop, giving Danny and Phantom a disbelieving look before returning to his dinner.

"So Vladdy my man..." Danny dropped off, no longer interested in the conversation. Rubbing half heartily on Phantom's thy, he waited for his family to finish, rolling his eyes as Phantom offered to do the dishes, again. He barely had time to dry them before he was pulled up to his room. Pausing, Phantom turned at the doorway, yelling loudly down the steps.

"Awwww, come on Danny. You promised to make it up to me. I was sooooooo hard when Jazz and that old man interrupted us, and I'm not letting you out of this room until you take care of it."

He didn't even have to wait as there was the sound of loud choking, breaking glass, and a laugh that could only be his fathers before Phantom slammed the door and latched on to Danny's neck, laughing loudly.

"You have to be one of the most evil people I have ever met." Danny stated, giving Phantom a disbelieving look.

"You know whats worse?"

"What?"

"I was serious." before Danny could reply, Phantom had claimed Danny's mouth with his own, letting his hands roam slowly, taking his time until finally, in the darkness of night, Danny fell apart beneath him.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

It was morning before Vlad could finally corner Phantom, between the time in which the children were at school and the parents were still in bed.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events, a boyfriend. How is it that I couldn't even foresee something as simple as Daniel's sexuality."

Phantom frowned. He was the one who called him Daniel, not Vlad. "There's a _lot_ about _Daniel_ and I that you don't know." He couldn't stop his eyes from shining green, his brow from creasing, his snow white hair from falling slyly before his eyes, his teeth from peeking through his lips, all in a way that had once belonged only to Danny. Vlad's eyes widened only a fraction, before his face warped into a mix of disgust and curiosity.

"Oooo, the scary eyes."

Phantom felt like punching the man. How _dare _this man... he knew... knew... nothing...

Gasping for breath, Phantom clutched at his arm, where he could feel blood pool up and running down his arm, the cut burning painfully. But his arm wasn't bleeding, it was clean. Gasping, he wretched open the door, running outside and leaving Vlad in the house.

Danny...

DPDfDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

I know, I'm gone for a while, then come back with a short chapter that tends in a cliff hanger... hit me if you wish, but this seems like a good place to drop off.

I will be back...

I LUVES YOU ALL!!!

RR&R


	14. Monster

Chapter 13: Monster

"Danny, why aren't you going ghost?!"

There was an explosion, screaming. Danny winced, the wound on his arm bleeding horribly, black ooze from the ghosts claws oozing out of the large cut. Somehow, Sam, Danny, and Tucker had managed to fit under a bench in the schoolyard. Not ten minutes ago, he had been sleeping peacefully in math. Then the screaming had started, and before long the whole school had been evacuated.

Looking up, he could see the creature, vomit gray and grinning from above, clutching onto the wall on the outside of the school, right below the roof. The body was thin, bones jutting out dangerously, as if the slightest pressure would break through the skin. The legs were barely muscled at the top, running down to shins that were much to long for the body, jutting out awkwardly as it stood bent over, as if wishing to run on all fours, the knees in reverse. The arms rested dangerously close to the legs, the torso much to short to do any sort of moving, while the arm, from the elbow down, fanned out into long curved claws. It's head bobbed up and down on its neck, which was close to three feet long, the large, round skull split almost all the way around by a row of teeth, it's over sized tongue continuously licking the front, since it seemed to have no lips. It had no eyes or nose, just teeth, big, yellow, jutting teeth.

And it seemed to be targeting Danny.

Most likely because Danny had thrown a chair at it.

It had trashed the place, chasing the boy through the school, even nicking his arm with the dripping claws, before Sam and Tucker had managed to herd him under a park bench outside the school.

Now they were freaking out.

Danny chose to ignore them, trying to figure out how long it would take for Phantom to get there. It shouldn't take long, the second he had gotten the wound, he had been bombarded by worry from the larger male. He just had to wait it out until-

God damn it!

He pushed his friends out of the way as the creature ripped the bench's supports out of the concrete, snuffing heavily through it's mouth before turning towards Danny. It sighed in satisfaction, grinning, the sighing sound akin to bus brakes releasing, swiping out and grazing Danny on the leg. The wound spurted, and Danny fell with a cry, blood quickly soaking the lower part of his jeans. He was feeling light headed, and was to late to roll out of the way of the creature's grasp as it picked him up, cradling the semi limp figure in it's claws. It snuffed heavily again, bringing the boy close to it's face. Seemingly satisfied with whatever it smelled, it rolled the boy in it's claws, as if contemplating, before crumbling in on it's self. It grunted, claws scraping on it's belly, grasping at where Phantom's foot had planted itself in a kick. There was a loud crunch, but the thing only grasped Danny tighter swiping out and made to run. Before it could turn completely, Phantom was there already completing a single spin, building momentum, kicking the things face. There was another crunch, this time not muffled by skin and muscle, as a couple of the things teeth splintered and broke. It cried, blood spurting from two of the broken teeth, snapped off near the gums.

It dropped Danny, and a loud piercing cry shot through the air as the Fenton RV swerved into the school yard. All Maddie could see is her precious boy plummeting to his doom. Giving a crippling chop to it's neck, Phantom swiveled around shooting forward and catching Danny. The creature gave a hiss, struggling for a moment to get up. Before it's limbs stopped shaking, it scraped at the ground, attempting to run towards the captor of it's prey. Flying out of the way, Phantom snickered as it ran into the wall, crunching in upon it's self, making a pained sigh before lying still.

Like watching a train wreck.

Landing, he began to tear strips of cloth from the bottom of Danny's long shirt, wrapping the wound on his arm and leg as tightly as he could, before picking him back up bridal style.

"Let go if my son you disgusting pile of ectoplasm!"

Turing, he barely had time to doge as the bazooka shot blasted where he once stood.

"Jack, don't shoot! You might hit Danny!"

Phantom frowned as Danny's parents ran toward him, faces twisted in the odd, angry expression they often wore in battle. He didn't have time for this, he had to get this sad excuse for a child's nightmare back in the ghost zone and away from Danny.

Rolling away as the creature, now recovered, swiped at him again, he cursed as he came in front of some cowering school kids, hiding behind a wall. One of them, a Hispanic girl, threw herself forward, crossing her arms over her chest an pushing them forward, forcing most of her breasts out of her blouse and rambling on about how he was 'her' hero. What was her name again? Patricia...Paula... Paulina, that was it, the one he voted most likely to rape him in his sleep in hope of having his babies. A few more crawled out from the wall, a tall jock Phantom remembered as Dash, the one who beat Danny regularly, (Phantom had made a mental note to make his face implode) that preppy little blond, Luna, or satellite, or whatever her name was, and the darker skinned bitch, the one who used to date Danny and caught them in the hot topic, Valerie. He didn't know why she wasn't hunting him and that large, dark creature, but he preferred that to the daggers she was glaring at him.

Danny's parents were close, yelling at him to put Danny down, Sam and Tucker not far behind, the shocked expressions on their faces making him want to laugh. Those damn horny teens wouldn't back away, and he could hear that horribly dark creature shift behind him.

Son of a bitch!

Daniel's sister screamed something, and he could hear the sound of a bazooka going off. Even before it hit, he knew she had chosen the wrong weapon.

The beam fazed through the monster, widening behind it, and suctioning inward. Phantom felt his feet lift off the ground at the sheer force of the suction, tightening his hold on Danny, knowing if he fought, he might lose his hold. He saw one of the 14 year olds fly past him, screaming as they plummeted into the portal not a moment behind the monster, and could hear Jack and Maddie yell out to each other. There was a blinding light, and then darkness.

Even then, he kept his hold on Danny.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

I know it was short, hastily written, barley revised, and overall sucking major monkey balls, but I want to get on with Bloody addictions, and if I write it right, this next chapter will be the last b4 the sequel.

And I know it's been a while, but I have finals this week, and after that, schools out for me (YAY! I'M OUT EARLY THIS YEAR XD) so expect more updates.

I Luv You All!!!!!

RR&R


	15. Void

Last chapter people. Want a sequel? I have a pole up as a story called 'voting time'. At the moment, The sequel for this story is winning, but the other stories are just about ties, and I don't know what to do after that. If you would please, visit that and make your vote. You can make more then one, so you can vote for the sequel to keep it ahead too. Please, I need more votes DX

Chapter 14: Void

Opening his eyes, he allowed them to adjust to the vicious purples and green a moment, holding tighter onto the warm body in his arms. Shifting, he took a head count. There were Danny's parents, Sam, and the Hispanic girl to his right, the blond jock, Valerie, and one other he couldn't name to his left, a girl, brunet. Behind him Tucker was staggering up as well as another boy, and the blond girl. He glanced down.

And Danny.

That made 10 humans and his lover to get back to the human world, including a bunch of useless teens who adored him with two ghost hunters, and that dark little monster nowhere in sight. He didn't like this, not one bit. It could be anywhere in the ghost zone, watching them now as they gathered their senses. But right now, that didn't matter.

"Danny? Oh god Danny, your bleeding. Please Danny, wake up..." This went on for a moment, words tumbling out of of his mouth, as the crowd around him gradually woke, including Danny's parents, who gasped in alarm and beelined toward their boy and the ghost holding him captive. Seeming to sense their presence, Phantom gave them a pitiful look. Maddie was the first to stop, putting a hand on her husbands arm.

"Dante?" Jack stopped at his wife astonished word, giving her a confused look. Her face hardened. "I think that there is a lot we need to talk about once," she gave the eerily lit area around them a gesture. "We return." He merely nodded. People had begun to gather, Paulina pushing out to the front, starry eyed. Sam and Tucker seemed to be racing against her, trying to push past to get to Danny. They all reached the pair at the Same time, Paulina giving Danny a distasteful stare and making as if to shove him off Phantom's lap. Only those watching closely saw the slight shift in Phantom's eyes before he lashed out at the girl, knocking her over and curling in on his ward.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!" surprised, and stupefied with confusion, Sam tried another approach, seeing the blood seeping from the bandages on Danny's arm and leg, soaked through and drizzling blood as they were squeezed.

"I have no idea whats going on here, but we need to look at those..." Phantom knocked her hand away, panicked at seeing Danny's blood.

"He's mine, you can't have him! I wont let you!"

"But he's bleeding."

"He's_ mine_!"

Fed up with the behavior, Maddie sucked up her morals, pushing his face up with a finger before smacking the boy once across the face. She was relieved to see some of the panic leave Phantom's eyes, even if it was replaced with and odd shock.

"If my little man dies because your too stubborn to let someone else help, I will personally make sure every one of your undead molecules screams in agony before you fall into oblivion." Her eyes were hard, to the point.

Slowly, his clamping hold on Danny's unconscious body loosened, allowing Maddie access to her son, but he didn't let go. Pulling a small bottle of what looked like disinfectant and roll of gauze from her belt, she quickly cleaned and bandaged the cut on his arm. Giving the cut on Danny's leg a glance, she decided that it was to far up to reach by pulling up his pants, and quickly unbuttoned them, pulling them down to his knees despite protests of those around. Quickly treating and wrapping the cut, she pulled his pants up, letting Phantom button them before giving a glance to the young children around her. She frowned, seeing Valerie still passed out across the large dirt platform they were resting on. Picking up the girl, she nodded to the rest, walking across the platform, trying to find a way to the large, familiar vortex that was the Fenton ghost portal, nearly a mile in the air above them. (quite conveniently placed if you ask me)

Nearly an hour latter, Danny had woken up in the middle of Phantom's pacing, trying to calm the poor boy down without showing too much affection, finally giving up, despite the stares, he had planted himself in Phantom's lap, forcing the pure white head against his chest and unwrapping the braid from upon it's self. There was a collective gasp from the girls as the long sheets of sugar spun hair were released, and Danny chuckled a drool began to drip out of their mouths. He glanced over at his parents, tending to Valerie, who was still unconscious, and contacting Jazz, telling her to bring the Fenton RV.

It was only a matter of time.

Sam tried to approach once more, frowning as Phantom practically smothered Danny to his chest, giving an exclaim of "MINE!" There was a giggle from the girls, and Danny could have sworn he herd Star give an exclaimed whisper of "That is soooo totally hot" before falling into the giggle fit. Dash scoffed at the scene, but having voiced his opinions earlier, he found it best not to add to the black eye Phantom had caused. Danny had tried to explain, he really did, but he doubted anyone but his mother got the mechanics of it. All the girls just thought it was hot...

Tucker and Sam were sitting near by, close enough to talk to Danny, but far enough to keep from educing another protective round of "reminding everyone of Phantom's possessions" from the long haired ghost. Snuggling a bit closer, Danny whispered lightly into Phantom's ear, hoping to keep the conversation at least a little private. That, and he loved the looks the girls were giving them.

"What is with you?" he didn't like that look on his lover's face. He had been told of his unpredictable and odd behavior before he had awoken, and from what he could tell he hadn't calmed down at all. He didn't like that crazy look, he had seen it to often on Dan. Phantom shifted nervously, clutching Danny a little tighter to him before glancing around, as if trying to find something.

"I don't like this Danny, that monster is gone, pretty far I'd say. I would have sensed it if it wasn't, but..."

"But what?"

Phantom's brow creased.

"It's here." Now it was Danny's turn to look confused.

"What?" Phantom's from deepened, if that was possible.

"I don't know. I just- I can't find it, it's too close. Danny it's too close. It can't have you! IT CAN'T!! IT CAN'T!! IT CAN'T!!-"

Frightened, Maddie had run over to her son, who was trying to calm his lover. The others had began to gather around the poor pair, leaving Jack to carry the unconscious girl over to them. As he often did in his fits, Phantom started out loud, but had now reduced to low whispers and mumbles. Doing what he could, Danny quickly tucked the maddened boy's head beneath his chin, whispering under his breath, which he knew Phantom could hear. The other's were starting to get worried.

"Whats wrong with him?" it was on of the other children who spoke up, somewhere in the back of the crowd. Danny looked up.

"I don't know. I've only seen him like this a couple of times, and that was all because of-" he broke off

No.

It was gone.

There was no way he was sensing it.

It was gone.

"Of what?" hugging Phantom closer, Danny shook his head.

"Nothing..."

Was...

Was Phantom growling?

Glancing down he was shocked at the almost pained look on Phantom face. He was growling almost like an animal, baring his teeth towards Danny's father.

"That little son of a bitch." everyone balanced a his harsh words

"It can't have you, I told it that, but it's getting desperate. It though I couldn't sense it, and at first I couldn't. It hid it's self pretty deep in that human's darkness, just waiting, making that human hate me more and more until it lashed out, but it seemed it was just to much for that dumb old human, ne Danny?"

"Phantom your confusing your dreams with real again. You need to calm down. I told you it won't have me."

He hugged Phantom tighter.

"I love you."

The darkness twitched, though only Phantom saw.

"I love only you."

Phantom began to growl again as he say it's tendrils snake around the girl's hand, making it jerk at the words.

Another twitch.

His growl became louder as the stifling darkness, so thick that it hurt his eyes, forced the girl to sit up, making Jack drop her exhausted body. Her eyes shot open, her voice rasping out from the sudden force applied by the entity.

One look, and Phantom could tell Valerie wasn't there anymore.

"Don't say that."

"Val?"

Obviously, Danny couldn't even tell the difference...

"Don't say that. Don't. It's okay Danny. I know it's not true."

What right did it have giving Danny such an endearing look?

The thing in the human girls body shifted, glancing over to the sidelines, at something they couldn't see before giving that same endearing smile to Danny again. This didn't make sense, with Dan, it had been so hostile, so ready to kill. It's too sure of it's self. It was planing something.

It smiled at Phantom. I smile of pure satisfaction, of victory.

"It's alright Danny, I'll make sure that he wont force you anymore. I have it under control. We can be together soon."

"Phantom?" Danny clutched closer to Phantom, understanding finally in his eyes. "How did it-"

"I don't know."

The others stood around, petrified. Phantom could barely move.

A spell.

Another smile.

"I wish..."

... it took a moment for it to force Valerie's finger to point at the couple.

Why couldn't he move?

"I wish that they never met... that they weren't together... that I could have Danny all to myself..."

"I wish Phantom was gone."

The voice came from beside them, where the darkness had glanced not to long ago, nearly drowned out as the Specter Speeder flew in threw the portal.

Damn body, move!

"So you have wished it..."

Move!

"And so it shall be..."

MOVE!!

Like the shattering of glass the spell broke, and Phantom had draped himself over Danny, throwing up a shield out of habit, despite its ineffectiveness, before the light of the spell completely engulfed them.

The end... seriously, thats the end of this story... the end of the chapter

Want more? Well, your gonna have to vote for it. I guarantee that the sequel is wining, so please include another vote with the one for the sequel, because the other options are pretty much tied...

To be continued in story number two


	16. AN

I know you people were hoping for an update, but this is a very important author's note, one I hope you will take the time to

I know you people were hoping for an update, but this is a very important author's note, one I hope you will take the time to read.

I have been having this unexplainable urge to update for quite some time, but unfortunately fate has proven a cruel mistress, and left me unable to write.

It started around March.

For those of you reading my authors notes b4 chapters, you know of Christie Martel, and her father, Richard, who took me in for those six or seven months when we were moving to a new cites and having to find a new place. Took me in just so that I could finish my schooling. They were patient and giving, and she was my best friend, but when I got on the internet, the first e-mail I read was from a pal who told me they had been in a car crash.

Richard broke just about every bone in his body. He has woken up, but updates on his site say he is childish in conversations and exploration. He is making progress.

Christie on the other hand, busted in her skull. A large portion of her brain had to be removed, and she is currently in a coma. Pulling the plug was debated, and finally her mother decided to do it, but she made a little progress by making responsive movement, and the decision was revoked. She has yet to wake, and IF she dose, she may not be….the same.

I spent a few weeks of visiting and mourning with my friends, and before long fell ill with the stress.

After missing a week of school, I was taken to the doctor, and a week of antibiotics, I went back, just yesterday, worse.

I have been diagnosed with a strain of bronchitis/pneumonia hybrid that has been going around, and has been complicated by my asthma. I am currently fighting it with antibiotics, an inhaler, and a 4-times-a-day nebuliser.

Also, a rash on both my feet has proven to be caused by an autoimmune disease, how serious, we do not know.

Hopefully, I will be better soon.

But again, I digress, for when I went back to school, I was swamped with makeup work. Having made it up, I am now working on a science preject due within the week, and a at home math final.

Needless to say, I will not be updating my stories until I have finished school for the year, in at least two weeks.

The good news though, I have a challenge for you all. Check out Bloody addictions for details.


End file.
